Blood and Legacy !
by Keysapocalypses
Summary: Alors que les vacances avant la troisième année de Harry s'écoulent avec lenteur, ce dernier ne dort plus. Il passe son temps libre à réfléchir à son avenir. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir détesté quelque chose en lui plus que la célébrité associé à son nom. Il avait tort ! Il avait découvert qu'il était un vampire, avec toutes les conséquences que cela engendrait
1. Prologue

Voici un nouveau projet sortie tout droit de mon esprit tordu... Bon, voici une rapide explication:

Auteur : Keysapocalypses  
Titre : Blood and Legacy !  
Genre : Angoisse/Action-Aventure/Heroic-Fantasy/Mystère  
Rating : G  
Pairing : Bon, je vais pas me prendre la tête, donc ce sera un classique, mais il n'interviendra que plus tard. Vous pourrez toutefois le devinez assez tôt.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les lui emprunter. L'histoire est de moi, ou plutôt de mon esprit malade et détraqué. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle fiction sur un fandom tout à fait différent de mes dernières œuvres.

Bien, veuillez découvrir ce prologue, qui annonce assez bien la couleur de ma fic, d'un style comme je les aime...

* * *

**_Chapitre 0: Prologue_**

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice adjointe_

* * *

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

* * *

_- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où te venait la cicatrice que tu as sur le front ? Ce n'est pas une blessure ordinaire. C'est la trace du mauvais sort qu'il a lancé contre toi, un mauvais sort si puissant qu'il a détruit tes parents et leur maison. Mais avec toi, ça n'a pas marché, et c'est pour cette raison que tu es célèbre, Harry._

* * *

_- Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu Mr Potter. Or, le phénix sur lequel a été prélevé la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette a également fourni une autre plume à une autre baguette. Il est très étrange que cette baguette vous ait convenu, car sa sœur n'est autre que celle qui... vous a fait cette cicatrice au front._

[...]

_- Souvenez-vous, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, pas le contraire... Je crois que vous avez un bel avenir Mr Potter... Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grande choses, des choses terribles, certes, mais quelle envergure !_

* * *

_**''Hum, ce n'est pas facile''**__dit une petite voix à son oreille. ''__**C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles, également. Il y a du talent et ...ho! Ho! Mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voila qui est intéressant...Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ?''**__  
Harry crispa les doigts sur le bord du tabouret. Dans quelle maison le choixpeau magique allait-il l'envoyer ? Il ressentait une appréhension grandissante._

_''__**Hum...'' **__dit la petite voix. ''Vraiment difficile...__** Tu as d'immenses qualités, sais-tu ? Je le vois dans ta tête. Chaque maison possède les qualités nécessaires pour révéler ton potentiel, ça ne fais aucun doute. Alors ? Où vais-je bien pouvoir t'envoyer ? J'hésite encore... Je sais, tu es définitivement un...''**_

* * *

_- Il n'y aura ni baguette magique, ni incantation idiote dans ce cours. Aussi, je m'attends à ce que vous ne compreniez rien à la science subtile et à l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Néanmoins pour ce qui est des quelques privilégiés... Qui possèdent... Des prédispositions... Je peux leur apprendre à ensorceler l'esprit d'un homme et à lui emprisonner les sens. Je peux leur apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille et à distiller la grandeur et même à enfermer la mort... dans un flacon._

* * *

_- Un troll... Dans les cachots... Un troll dans les cachots... Je voulais vous prévenir..._

* * *

_Empoignant sa baguette magique, Harry fit alors quelque chose qui était à la fois très courageux et très stupide : il prit son élan, sauta au cou du troll et parvint à s'accrocher derrière lui. Le troll ne sentait pas le poids de Harry, en revanche, il sentait très bien la baguette magique qui lui était entrée droit dans une narine._

[...]

_À compter de ce moment, Hermione devint amie avec Ron et Harry. Il se crée des liens particuliers lorsqu'on fait ensemble certaines choses. Abattre un troll de quatre mètres de haut, par exemple._

* * *

_- Ce miroir ne peut nous apporter ni la connaissance... Ni la vérité. Des hommes ont dépéri en le contemplant ou sont devenus fous._

_[...]_

_- Ce n'est pas bon de se complaire dans les rêves Harry, en oubliant de vivre. _

* * *

_- Tuer une licorne est un acte abominable, boire du sang de licorne permet de survivre même si on est sur le point de mourir. Mais le prix à payer est terrible car on a tué un être si pur qu'à l'instant même ou le sang touche les lèvres, on n'a plus qu'une demie-vie, une vie maudite. _

* * *

_- Ce qui s'est passé dans les sous-sols du château, entre Quirrell et toi, est un secret absolu, par conséquent, toute l'école est au courant._

* * *

_- Ça fait drôle de rentrer chez soi, pas vrai Harry ? Demanda Hermionne.  
- Je ne rentre pas chez moi. Pas vraiment..._

* * *

_- Harry Potter est vaillant et audacieux ! Il a déjà bravé tant de dangers ! Mais Dobby est venu protéger Harry Potter, il est venu l'avertir, même s'il doit se pincer les oreilles dans la porte du four pour se punir... Harry Potter ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard..._

* * *

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Nous avons été informés qu'un sortilège de lévitation a été utilisé dans votre lieu de résidence ce soir à neuf heures douze._

_Comme vous le savez, les sorciers de premier cycle ne sont pas autorisés à jeter des sorts en dehors de l'école et toute récidive dans l'utilisation de tels sortilèges pourrait entraîner votre expulsion de ladite école (décret sur la restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle, article 1875, alinéa c)._

_Nous vous rappelons également que tout pratique de sorcellerie susceptible d'être remarquée par la communauté non-magique (Moldus) constitue un délit puni par l'article 13 du code du secret établi par la Confédération internationale des mages et des sorciers._

_En vous souhaitant d'agréables vacances, nous vous prions de croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'assurance de nos sentiments distingués._

_Mafalda Hopkrik_

_Service des Usages abusifs de la Magie_

_Ministère de la magie_

* * *

_Harry vit alors pour la première fois la maison de Ron. On aurait dit une vaste porcherie qui aurait été agrandie au fil du temps. Haute de plusieurs étages, la maison paraissait si bancale qu'elle ne semblait tenir que par magie (ce qui était probablement le cas, songea Harry). Quatre ou cinq cheminées se dressaient sur le toit rouge et un écriteau tordu, planté près de l'entrée, portait le nom de la maison : « Le Terrier ». _

* * *

_- Mesdames et Messieurs, dit Lockhart après avoir obtenu le silence, voici un moment extraordinaire ! Un moment idéal pour vous annoncer quelque chose que j'avais gardé secret jusqu'à présent ! Lorsque le jeune Harry Potter est entré chez Fleury & Bott aujourd'hui, il voulait simplement acheter mon autobiographie – que je vais me faire un plaisir de lui offrir gratuitement… Mais il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde que bientôt il aurait beaucoup plus que mon livre Moi le effet, lui et ses camarades de classe vont avoir le vrai magicien en chair en en oui, Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai le plaisir et la fierté de vous annoncer qu'à partir de la rentrée de Septembre, c'est moi qui assurerai les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard !_

* * *

_- Lockhart n'était pas le meilleur, il était le seul, coupa Hagrid en posant devant eux une assiette pleine de caramels, pendant que Ron continuait de cracher des limaces dans la bassine. Le seul et unique. Ça devient très difficile de trouver un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Les gens n'ont pas très envie de se lancer là-dedans. On dit que c'est un poste maudit. Personne n'a réussi à l'occuper très longtemps. _

* * *

_Perte progressive de l'appétit... Harry supposait que l'insistance de Lockhart à son encontre en était la cause. Des portions de nourriture de plus en plus petite... Puis, plus rien._

* * *

_Harry entendit alors quelque chose – quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec le bavardage de Lockhart ou le crachotement des chandelles moribondes. C'était une voix, une voix à figer le sang, une voix à couper le souffle, une voix glacée comme un venin :_

- Viens... Viens à moi... que je te déchire... que je t'écorche... que je te tue...

* * *

_Quelque chose brillait sur le mur, en face d'eux. Ils s'approchèrent lentement, scrutant la pénombre. Tracée en grosses lettres entre deux fenêtres, une inscription scintillait dans la lueur des torches qui éclairaient le passage : LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE. ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER PRENEZ GARDE. _

* * *

_- Comme vous le savez tous, Poudlard a été fondé il y a plus de mille ans - la date précise n'est pas connue - par les quatre plus grands mages et sorcières de l'époque. Les quatre maisons de l'école portent leurs noms : Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. _

* * *

_- Alors, comme ça, c'est à cause de Dobby qu'on n'a pas pu prendre le train et que tu t'es cassé le bras ? Tu sais quoi Harry ? S'il continue à vouloir te sauver la vie, il va finir par te tuer._

* * *

_Fièvre légère, différente de ce à quoi il était habitué. Son corps passait du brulant au glacé en une fraction de seconde. Pourtant, quand il touchait sa peau, Harry ne sentait aucun changement de température perceptible... Insomnies de plus en plus fréquentes, sans qu'il ne se sente fatigué au matin._

* * *

_C'était Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Le fantôme avait perdu sa couleur gris perle et sa transparence. Il ressemblait à présent à une épaisse fumée noire qui flottait à quinze centimètres au-dessus du sol, immobile et horizontale. Sa tête était à moitié décollée et son visage avait la même expression de stupeur que celui de Justin. _

* * *

_- Les phénix sont des créatures fascinantes. Ils peuvent transporter des charges très lourdes, leurs larmes ont de grands pouvoirs de guérison et ils sont très fidèles. _

* * *

_Il vit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un journal intime. D'après la date qu'on arrivait encore à lire sur la couverture, il était vieux de cinquante ans. Harry l'ouvrit avec avidité. La première page portait un nom tracé dans une encre qui avait un peu bavé : T.E. Jedusor._

[…]

_Les pages du journal se mirent alors à tourner toutes seules, comme sous l'action d'une rafale de vent, et s'immobilisèrent à la date du treize juin. La petite case dans laquelle la date était inscrite se transforma en une sorte de minuscule écran de télévision. Les mains un peu tremblantes, Harry approcha le livre de son visage pour coller un œil contre cette petite fenêtre et soudain, il se sentit basculer en avant tandis que la fenêtre s'élargissait. Un instant plus tard, il plongeait tête la première à travers cette ouverture, emporté dans un tourbillon d'ombres et de couleurs. _

* * *

_La fièvre dissipée, un nouveau symptôme apparu: la Soif. Légère d'abord, puis plus insistante, dévorante. Gorge enflammée. L'eau ne lui apporte plus le moindre soulagement. Au fil des jours, cela s'intensifiait, sans que Harry en comprenne la cause. Il se montrait de plus en plus agressif..._

* * *

_Madame Pomfresh était penchée sur une élève de cinquième année. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés et Harry la reconnut aussitôt : c'était l'élève de Serdaigle à qui ils avaient demandé par erreur où se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentard et sur le lit à côté, il y avait... _

_- Hermione ! s'exclama Ron. Elle était totalement immobile, et ses yeux vitreux étaient grands ouverts. _

* * *

_Cela s'était confirmé. Harry était pâle en découvrant cela. Il en était un, réellement un... Personne ne devrait le découvrir. Pas même ses amis. Ils ne comprendraient pas, ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Il devait le dissimuler à tout prix..._

* * *

_- Il a fallu longtemps pour que la stupide petite Ginny cesse de faire confiance à son journal, poursuivit Jedusor. Mais elle a fini par avoir des soupçons et elle a essayé de s'en débarrasser. C'est à ce moment-là que tu es intervenu, Harry. Tu as trouvé le journal et rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir. N'importe qui d'autre aurait pu tomber dessus, mais c'est toi qui l'as trouvé, la personne que j'avais le plus envie de connaître... _

[...]

_- Car il y a une étrange ressemblance entre nous, Harry Potter. Même toi, tu as dû le remarquer. Nous avons tous les deux du sang moldu, nous sommes tous deux orphelins, élevés par des moldus. Et probablement les deux seuls élèves de Poudlard qui aient jamais parlé Fourchelang depuis le temps du grand Serpentard lui-même. Même physiquement, nous nous ressemblons..._

* * *

_- __Vous avez donc découvert l'entrée de la Chambre, en violant au passage à peu près tous les articles du règlement de l'école, mais comment diable avez-vous fait pour sortir de là vivants, Potter ?_

* * *

_- Pour commencer, je voudrais te remercier, dit Dumbledore, le regard brillant. Tu m'as été vraiment fidèle, dans la Chambre des Secrets. Seule une parfaite loyauté de ta part pouvait amener Fumseck à venir à ton secours._

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux en soupirant. Il n'avait pas sommeil. Cela faisait des mois que ce n'était plus le cas. Du coup, il avait mit ce temps à profit. Les vacances avaient commencé depuis deux petites semaines seulement, et déjà, les devoirs de vacances du jeune Potter étaient terminés. Pas bâclé comme Ron l'aurait certainement fait. Non, c'était des dissertations recherchées, structurées, approfondies. Le survivant ne s'était pas contenté de simplement répondre à la question posée, mais avait au contraire élargit chaque réponse en partant sur des sujets annexes, mais toujours immanquablement liés au problème de base. Que ce fut en Botanique, en Histoire de la magie, en Métamorphose, en Potions, en Sortilèges, tout était propre et soigneux. Exactement le genre de devoir que Hermionne aurait pu rédiger. A ce sujet, elle s'évanouirait probablement de plaisir en découvrant le travail de son ami. Ron aussi mais plutôt d'horreur. C'était déjà difficile d'avoir une miss je-sais-tout en amie, alors deux... La seule matière ou il n'avait pas fait de rédaction, c'était la Défense contre les forces du mal. Le...professeur Gilderoy Lockhart avait _malencontreusement_ subi un accident du travail, s'effaçant lui-même la mémoire en voulant jeter un sortilège d'amnésie à Ron Weasley et meilleur ami de Harry. À cause de cet incident, aucun devoir de vacance n'était prévu pour cette matière. Dommage, le survivant avait encore du temps à perdre.

C'était la nuit, le réveil indiquait deux heures trente sept du matin. Le garçon s'ennuyait. Il ne pouvait sortir, pour des raisons évidentes, mais n'avait rien à faire dans sa chambre, anciennement celle de secours de Dudley. Jusqu'à deux ans plus tôt, son cher cousin se servait de cette pièce comme d'un placard géant. Dans des circonstances particulières, Harry avait hérité de cette chambre, cadeau inespéré et incroyable en tenant compte de la mentalité des Dursley. Son oncle et sa tante avaient en horreur tout ce qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. Or, il se trouvait qu'en la matière, leur neveu était un maître. Pourquoi ? Commençons par le point le plus évident. Harry James Potter était un sorcier, élève à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et venait de finir sa deuxième année sur les sept qu'il y passerait au cours de sa vie. La communauté magique était une petite minorité, seulement cinq pour cent de la population mondiale. Soit, environ, trois cent millions de sorciers sur six milliards d'êtres humains. Vraiment peu. Ensuite,quelque chose qui démarquait Harry même au sein du monde magique, était un événement survenu lorsqu'il avait un an. Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, Lord Voldemort, avait assassiné ses parents pour l'éliminer lui, mais avaient succombé à son propre maléfice. Cela avait d'ailleurs eu pour résultat de le rendre célèbre chez les sorciers, et de le mettre à la charge des Dursley dès son plus jeune âge. Malheureusement, le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas totalement mort. Une partie de lui avait survécu et s'était incarné dans le corps d'un enseignant à Poudlard afin de récupérer la pierre philosophale. Il avait échoué à cause de l'intervention de Harry, Ron et Hermionne, surtout le premier lorsqu'on y réfléchissait. Et les trois étaient alors en première année... Mais le mage noir était parvenu à s'échapper, alors que son hôte n'avait pas survécu à l'extraction.

En deuxième année, un nouveau bouleversement permit à Harry de se démarquer encore davantage, lui qui détestait cela... Il avait découvert qu'il possédait un don rare et potentiellement mal-vu au sein de la communauté magique : le _fourchelangue_. Aussi appelé l'art de parler aux serpents. Bien évidemment, il s'était découvert se talent en plein jour, lors d'un duel, devant pratiquement toute l'école. Et comme l'incident allait de paire avec un cataclysme, l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets, il avait rapidement été considéré comme un suspect dans l'affaire. En effet, la chambre des secrets était la création de Salazar Serpentard, et le fourchelangue, sa marque. Mais Harry avait finalement découvert, avec l'aide de ses deux amis, le véritable coupable, un journal imprégné de magie noire, qui avait possédé Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ron. L'auteur de ce charmant livre n'était autre que Voldemort, une fois de plus, qui se servait de Ginny pour diriger la créature que renfermait la chambre des secrets : un Basilic. Le plus mortel de tous les serpents, le plus gros aussi. Et Harry l'avait tué, avant de détruire le journal. Ce faisant, il avait ainsi sauvé la rousse demoiselle. Il avait également conservé un souvenir... étrange, de cette confrontation. En y repensant, Harry grimaça et frotta négligemment son bras droit. Partiellement dissimulé sous son pyjama, il était possible d'y observer un tatouage azur partant de l'épaule et s'achevant sur le dos de la main. Il était composé des motifs étranges et compliqués, entre-coupé de symboles rappelant vaguement un langage oublié. Le mot _săcrāmentum_ était inscrit tout autour de son poignet. La couleur était tellement voyante qu'à la faible lumière de la lune, le tatouage semblait briller d'une lueur diffuse. Il avait rapidement apprit à le dissimuler derrière des vêtements amples et des gants. Toutefois, le manque de sensation lorsqu'il se servait de sa baguette avait poussé Harry à adopter des gants sans doigts...

Mais s'il plaisait au jeune garçon d'être un sorcier, s'il arrivait à supporter son statut de célébrité de héros et d'avoir une étrange marque au bras, le fait de savoir parler fourchelangue l'avait profondément marqué. Pourtant cela n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait ressentit en découvrant qui il était, ou plutôt ce qu'il était. Pas aux yeux du monde, mais pour lui-même...S'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit, Harry contempla le bureau, de l'autre coté de sa chambre. On pouvait voir dessus de nombreux grimoires et livres plus ou moins anciens. Le jeune Potter les avait pris à la bibliothèque de Poudlard avant de partir en vacances. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il allait devenir, désormais. Ce n'était pas très encourageant, et cela lui faisait peur. Parmi les livres, un en particulier était ouvert, preuve qu'il avait été lu peu de temps auparavant. Harry repensa à ce qui y était écrit :

_Ce sont des humains, sans vraiment l'être. Ils leur ressemblent physiquement, mais sont toutefois différents. Ils sont plus proche des sorciers que des moldus, car imprégnés de magie. Paradoxalement, ils n'ont rien à voir avec eux. Leurs pouvoirs ne nécessitent pas l'utilisation d'une baguette, et réciproquement, ils ne peuvent se servir d'une baguette pour utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Leur société est aussi ancienne que celle des sorciers, mais à la fois plus simple et plus complexe._

_Les vampires !_

_Un terme que beaucoup jugent mauvais sans fondement. Un vampire n'est ni bon, ni mauvais, à l'instar des sorciers. Certains vivent une vie paisible et sans intérêt, d'autres deviennent des meurtriers assoiffés de sang, l'équivalent chez nous des mages noirs. Leur société est similaire à la notre, sans pour autant être semblable. Du rang le plus bas, au rang le plus haut, la hiérarchie est la suivante :_

_- Les infectés. A proprement parlé, ils ne font pas vraiment partie de la caste des vampires. Ils sont le résultat de la mutation d'un humain, moldu ou sorcier, par la morsure d'un sang-pur. Ils ne possèdent pas vraiment de pouvoirs particuliers et sont soumis à l'obligation d'obéir à leur créateur. On peut les comparer sans mal aux elfes de maison, à la différence qu'ils possèdent une certaine autonomie. Les sorciers infectés perdent leurs pouvoirs de sorcier. Ils sont relativement peu nombreux. Dans la population sorcière, l'équivalant le plus proche serait les nés-moldus._

_- Les vampires « communs ». Ils représentent le peuple de la communauté vampirique. Les enfants nés de deux vampires dits communs le deviennent à leur tour au moment de leur éveil. Les infectés dont le maître meurt ou les libère intègrent également ce rang. Leur principal pouvoir est un charisme plus développé que chez les humains, provoquant chez ces derniers une certaines fascination. Ce sont les membres les plus nombreux de la communauté vampirique. Dans la population sorcière, l'équivalant le plus proche serait les sangs-mêlés._

_- Les sangs-purs. Il s'agit de la noblesse de leur peuple. A la différence des sangs-purs sorciers (qui se sont inspirés du terme), un enfant né d'un sang-pur et d'un vampire commun ou d'un Infecté devient à son tour un sang-pur au moment de son éveil. Toutes les familles de sangs-purs ne sont pas égales. Leurs pouvoirs les plus connus sont un charisme plus développé que chez le vampire commun, aptitudes en magie du sang, connaissances en en magie de l'esprit et en langues anciennes, aptitudes physiques exceptionnelles... Ils sont également les seuls vampires connus à pouvoir vampiriser un humain. Ce sont les membres les moins nombreux de la communauté vampirique. Dans la population sorcière, l'équivalant le plus proche serait les sangs-purs._

_- Les sangs-mythiques, ou sangs-mythologiques. Ils font partie des légendes vampiriques et sont considérés comme la royauté de leur peuple. Chose intrigante, les vampires n'ont jamais eu de roi. Pour cette raison, leur existence est considérée comme un mythe au sein de ce peuple. Aucun pouvoir connu ne leur est associé, exceptés ceux propres aux sangs-purs. Il n'existe aucun équivalant dans la communauté sorcière._

_Il existe également des catégories à part. En effet, certains types de vampires n'entrent dans aucune des catégories précédentes, ou le peuvent mais sont considérés comme différents..._

_- Les dhampires ou demi-vampires. Ils sont la preuve que les vampires et les humains ne sont pas si différents. Les dhampires sont nés d'un parent humain, sorcier ou moldu, et d'un parent vampire. A la différence des Infectés sorciers, un dhampire né d'un parent sorcier conserve ses aptitudes de sorcier, tout en héritant des pouvoirs de son parent vampire à son éveil. De fait, les dhampires appartiennent à la classe de leur parent vampire. Toutefois, dans le cas ou il s'agirait d'un infecté, le dhampire serait alors considéré comme un vampire commun, n'étant pas soumis à un maître. Ils sont extrêmement peu nombreux. Il n'existe aucun équivalant dans la communauté sorcière._

_- Les goules. Au sein de la communauté vampirique, ce sont des monstres. Comme les vampires de sangs-purs sont capable de créer les infectés, les dhampires de sangs-purs sont capables de vampiriser des moldus ou des sorciers. Toutefois, cette transformation est dangereuse. Pire, elle est prohibée. Soumises à leur seul créateur, les goules sont des vampires sans conscience. Elles ne recherchent que le sang et la mort. Les dhampires s'en servaient autrefois lors des anciennes guerres de clan. Leur puissance est proportionnelle à celle de leur créateur. De nos jours, les goules ont toutes été traquées et éliminées. Elles avaient la particularité de ne pas avoir de reflet, contrairement aux vampires et aux dhampires. Il n'existe aucun équivalant dans la communauté sorcière._

_Les enfants vampires, ou dhampires, sont également très proches de enfants de sorciers. Ils se nourrissent comme n'importe quel humain et ce, jusqu'au moment de leur éveil. Chez les sorciers, l'éveil correspond à la découverte de ses pouvoirs magique, et commence aux alentours de quinze ans. Chez les vampires, l'éveil correspond à la maturation de l'esprit. L'individu acquiert les particularités de son peuple. Progressivement, ils ne ressentent plus le besoin de manger ou de dormir. Ils sont sujet à une fièvre légère mais persistante, preuve que leur corps évolue. La soif de sang apparaît. Une soif qui ne disparaît plus jamais, mais qui s'apaise une fois satisfaite. Aussi appelés les nouveaux-nés, ces jeunes vampires intègrent alors pleinement la société vampirique. Cet éveil se produit généralement aux alentours de dix-sept ans, le temps que la magie présente dans leur corps soit suffisamment puissante. Leur parent vampirique doit alors leur apprendre à réguler leur soif de sang pour leur éviter la folie sanguinaire. Les dons qu'ils obtiennent à leur éveil sont à leur niveau le plus bas. Il leur faut par la suite des années de pratique pour révéler leur plein potentiel. Néanmoins, les bases sont là... Dans la population sorcière, l'équivalant serait la maturation magique. C'est toutefois légèrement différent, car seule la magie présente dans le sang est maximisé. Les sorciers en pleine maturation magique voient toute la magie de leur corps amplifiée, pas seulement celle contenu dans le sang, qui est bien moins importante que chez les vampires. Les dhampires bénéficient de ces deux phénomènes, car ils appartiennent aux deux races magiques..._

_À savoir, les vampires ne peuvent pénétrer chez autrui sans l'autorisation d'un résident. De même, un vampire ne peut se battre avec un autre vampire, peu importe leur rang et leurs désaccords, sauf s'ils sont victimes d'agression. Dans les autres cas, leur magie s'y oppose. L'eau bénite et le soleil les affaiblissent légèrement, mais sans leur causer davantage de désagréments. Les considérer comme des morts-vivants est une erreur: du sang coule dans leurs veines et leur cœur bat. Ils ne sont pas immortels, mais vivent beaucoup plus longtemps que les humains, en particulier pour le cas des vampires sangs-purs. Leur soif de sang ne nécessitent pas nécessairement du sang humain. Un vampire ne peut plus être vampiriser, il en est totalement immunisé. La pleine lune optimise leur puissance._

_À savoir, les dhampires ne sont pas appréciés dans la société vampirique, car certaines règles ne s'appliquent pas à eux. Ils peuvent pénétrer chez autrui sans l'autorisation d'un résident. Ils peuvent se battre avec un autre vampire sans que leur magie ne s'y oppose. L'eau bénite et le soleil ne leur font pas d'effets particuliers, étant en partie humain. Leur espérance de vie est toutefois plus courte que celle d'un vampire, même simple infecté, tout en restant plus longue que celle d'un humain ou sorcier. Leur soif de sang ne nécessitent pas nécessairement du sang humain. Les dhampires ont plus de traits humains que les vampires, à l'inverse des infectés qui ont plus de traits vampiriques alors qu'ils sont nés humains. Si un dhampire est vampirisé par un vampire, deux cas de figures sont alors possible : soit il est plus puissant que le vampire et il n'y aura aucun effet secondaire, soit il est moins puissant que le vampire et il mourra dans d'atroces souffrances. La pleine lune équilibre leurs traits physiques de vampires et d'humains et leur puissance est optimisée._

_À savoir, il est possible pour les vampires et les dhampires de gagner en puissance et en importance au sein de la communauté vampirique. Il leur suffit de boire du sang à haute densité magique. En dehors du sang de vampire (de plus haut rang que le buveur), relativement peu de créatures magiques répondent à ce critère. Les sorciers n'en font pas partie, pour la plus grande partie d'entre eux, incluant les familles de sangs-purs. Il est possible pour un vampire de donner volontairement du sang à un autre vampire. Par exemple, pour libérer les infectés, leur maître sang-pur leur donne une unique goutte de leur sang. Les dhampires, eux, peuvent contourner le principe, car pouvant agresser les vampires, ils peuvent se nourrir à la source, s'ils n'en sont pas empêchés. De fait, il existe relativement peu de dhampires, et pratiquement aucun qui soit de sang-pur... _

_À savoir, il existe deux types de vampires, les communautaires et les sanguinaires. De façon très simplifié, les premiers représentent le bien, et les seconds le mal. Les uns boivent du sang par nécessité et pour survivre, les autres en boivent par plaisir et n'hésitent pas à massacrer des populations par négligence. C'est à cause des vampires sanguinaires et des goules que les moldus ont si peur de cette population. Presque tous les vampires sanguinaires étaient des dhampires assoiffés de puissance ou frappés de folie sanguinaire... Au sein de la communauté vampirique et en accord avec les lois sorcières, il est prohibé pour un vampire de se nourrir de sang humain, même s'il est consentant._

_Le trait vampirique le plus fort chez ce peuple, et commun à tous, vampires comme dhampires, est leurs... _(une tache d'encre dissimulait la suite de la phrase)_. Plus la densité magique dans le sang du vampire ou du dhampire était élevé, plus ils étaient clairs et brillants._

Harry soupira. Ce livre, intitulé _les buveurs de sang_, résumait parfaitement ce qu'il était. Il était un vampire, ou plutôt, un dhampire. Et il avait peur de ce qu'il était. Son éveil avait commencé relativement tôt dans sa seconde année et s'était achevé en quelques mois. Tous les symptômes avaient été là. Toutefois, le survivant ne comprenait pas deux points. L'éveil vampirique était censé se produire aux alentours de quinze ans. Or, il n'en avait que treize, du moins bientôt. Comment était-ce possible ? C'était un point important, mais bien moins que l'autre, cependant. Les parents de Harry, James Potter et Lily Evans étaient tous deux des sorciers. L'un de sang-pur et l'autre née-moldue. Alors comment, par les furoncles de Merlin, Harry pouvait-il être un dhampire ? Un de ses parents avait-il été infecté ? C'était la seule explication logique... Mais dans ce cas, quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Le garçon n'avait pas de réponse à ces questions. Mais son état avait manqué de lui coûter cher, l'année passée.

Sa soif de sang s'était éveillée au plus mauvais moment imaginable pour lui. En toutes circonstances, cela aurait déjà été catastrophique, mais là, cela avait été encore pire. En effet, à cause de l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets et du fait qu'il parlait fourchelangue, il avait rapidement été suspecté par les élèves comme étant l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Et voilà qu'il était désormais assoiffé de sang. Si cela avait été découvert, qui sait ce que serait devenue sa vie ? Mais il avait eu la volonté nécessaire et avait résisté à l'attrait du fluide vital. Des mois durant, il était parvenu, par un effort de concentration considérable, à ne pas se jeter à la gorge de quelqu'un. Il avait également cherché dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard (et dans la réserve grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité) ce que signifiait cette soif de sang, et avait découvert ce livre. Tout concordait, mais Harry avait refusé d'y croire. Un test très simple pouvait le vérifier. Il suffisait de se piquer un doigt et de goutter le sang. Et il avait aimé ! La soif s'était imperceptiblement affaiblie. La preuve en avait été faite, il était un suceur de sang... Désespéré, le garçon avait _emprunté_ le livre pour apprendre à dissimuler son état. Il avait cherché comment inverser le processus, mais cela s'était avéré impossible, une fois l'éveil enclenché. Pendant des semaines, il avait dissimulé qu'il était un dhampire, même à Ron et Hermionne. Cela ne pourrait que leur faire peur. Et il avait appliqué un procédé assez répugnant mais efficace pour ne jamais céder à la soif de sang : l'auto-vampirisme. Pour dire les choses simplement, lorsque la soif se faisait plus violente que d'ordinaire, Harry plantait ses canines toutes neuves dans sa lèvre inférieure, avant de sucer légèrement. Cela apaisait ses pulsions, mais en agissant ainsi il ressentait comme un manque, ce qui le frustrait. En réalité, une seule autre personne était possiblement au courant ce que Harry était. Mais elle ne le trahirait pas, comme lui ne pouvait la trahir. Son bras droit en était la preuve absolue.

Harry s'était immergé dans son travail pour oublier ce qu'il était, mais les vacances étaient arrivées et ses devoirs terminés. À présent, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'y réfléchir et il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter. Il n'avait jamais voulu être célèbre, ou parler fourchelangue, et certainement pas devenir un vampire. Élevé par des moldus, sa vision des vampires n'avait jamais été très reluisante. Et voilà qu'il en était un désormais. Harry avait peur de devenir un monstre sanguinaire comme ceux qu'il pouvait voir dans les films. Qu'allait devenir sa vie ? Secouant la tête, il décida de penser à autre chose. L'épée de gryffondor... Cette arme d'une immense beauté lui avait permis de vaincre le Basilic dans la chambre des secrets. Comme son nom l'indiquait, elle avait appartenu à l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard et seul un véritable gryffondor pouvait la sortir de sa cachette : le choixpeau magique, ni plus ni moins. Harry en était devenu le légitime propriétaire peu de temps après la destruction du journal de Jedusor. Albus Dumbledore avait tenté par la suite de la mettre en lieu sur, mais un petit problème était apparu... Regardant son tatouage, le survivant se disait que son existence n'avait pas fini de se compliquer. Désireux de se vider l'esprit, Harry décida de faire un peu de sport. Seul le jogging lui était permis, dans la mesure ou il était seul et qu'il ne devait pas faire de bruit chez les Dursley.

Il enleva son pyjama et mit une des anciennes tenues de Dudley, qu'il ajusta avec une ceinture. Il prit ses lunettes et hésita un instant. Devait-il les prendre ou pas ? Depuis qu'il avait subi son éveil, sa vue avait été corrigé. Tout comme son corps avait gagné en force et en rapidité. Il s'était volontairement limité durant les quelques semaines précédents les vacances. En fait, l'unique fois ou il avait usé de toutes ses aptitudes, c'était contre le Basilic, ce qui ne lui avait pas empêché de se faire transpercer le bras par un crochet du serpent géant. Et ce dernier était imbibé d'un venin mortel et pratiquement incurable. Il n'avait dû sa survie qu'aux larmes de Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore. Finalement, il se décida et laissa ses lunettes sur le bureau. Il prit ensuite une paire de chaussettes et ses chaussures, avant de descendre dans l'entrée. Au moment de mettre les chaussettes, Harry vit un objet tomber de l'une d'elles. Intrigué, le garçon se baissa et le ramassa. C'était un anneau, une bague plus précisément...

* * *

Voilà pour ce petit prologue...

Le premier chapitre donnera de nouvelles informations et sortira la semaine prochaine...

Laissez-moi un petit commentaire s'il vous plait.


	2. Mémoire défaillante

Voilà le second chapitre de Blood and Legacy !

Je dois avouer ma surprise quant au prologue... Il a été très bien accueillit, peut-être même plus encore que Burakumin, qui avait déjà eu d'excellentes appréciations. Bien, le contenu de ce chapitre est assez évident, nous parlerons de la bague ! Bague étrange, mais personne n'a été en mesure de trouver à quoi elle correspondait. Et pourtant, il y en a eu des suppositions intéressantes.

Bien, je vais donc me contenter de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 1: Mémoire défaillante ?_**

Harry fronça ses sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'une bague faisait dans ses chaussettes ? La monture était composée d'un métal blanc-argenté, et avait été travaillé avec une précision chirurgicale. Le garçon avait l'étrange sensation de toucher du bout des doigts l'écorce d'un arbre. Comme unique décoration étaient présentes deux pierres, une noire et une marron-jaune. Du jais et de l'ambre ! Les deux étaient taillées et réunies de façon à représenter le yin et le yang. Curieux, il approcha la bague de ses yeux. Malgré le peu de lumière, les deux pierres scintillaient mystérieusement. La tournant entre ses doigts, Harry eut l'étrange sensation de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Non, il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu. Mais où ? Ce n'était pas le genre de la tante Pétunia de porter ce genre de bijoux. C'était tout juste si elle portait sa bague de mariée, alors un surplus... Pourtant, l'anneau n'était pas lourd. Pris d'une impulsion subite, il l'enfila à son annulaire droit. Le survivant crut pendant un dixième de seconde qu'elle s'était illuminé. Mais peut-être était-ce simplement que les pierres précieuses avait reflété un rayon lunaire. Honnêtement, il était tout simplement impossible que cet artefact fut magique, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, on était chez les Dursley... Mais cela ne résolvait pas la question d'où sortait cette bague. Oui, de sa chaussette, mais comment y était-elle arrivée ? Le mot « magie » était évidemment à proscrire de la réponse.

Finalement, il était bien plus intéressant de réfléchir à cette étrange objet plutôt que de faire du sport. Et le résultat était le même. Il ne pensait plus à... Il n'y pensait plus. Retournant dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit et retira son anneau. S'il y avait bien une chose de certaine, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la porter le jour. Si la tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernom évitait de le regarder lui et son air négligé, ce n'était pas le cas de Dudley. Son volumineux cousin cherchait avec le talent d'une fouine la moindre raison d'aller le mettre en tort. Alors s'il voyait cette bague qui de toute évidence semblait avoir beaucoup de valeur, il ne serait que trop heureux de le faire remarquer. Et comme Harry n'avait aucune explication à sa présence... Mieux valait éviter le problème. Néanmoins, le garçon trouvait l'objet étrangement fascinant. Il passa des heures à le contempler, avant de se rendre compte que le matin se levait. Il allait devoir préparer les petits déjeuners de la famille, s'il ne voulait pas être puni. La tante Pétunia aimait particulièrement le priver d'un repas, pour le plus grand bonheur de son fils. Harry retint un ricanement en y songeant. C'était assez drôle de priver un dhampire de nourriture humaine, alors qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Le visage du garçon redevint sérieux. Non, il n'y avait rien de drôle à être un vampire. En plus, c'était pratiquement impossible à dissimuler. L'année dernière, il avait eu de la chance que la chambre des secrets ait été ouverte, car le stress engendré expliquait les symptômes. Mais sa troisième année serait, normalement, tout à fait calme. S'il pouvait dissimuler le fait qu'il ne dormait pas, il allait difficilement pouvoir expliquer qu'il ne mangeait pas. Quant à ses talents physiques... En dehors du terrain de Quidditch, ils n'avaient que peu d'intérêt à les montrer.

Dans un soupir, Harry se leva et prit ses lunettes qu'il mit sur son nez. Il devait préserver les apparences, autant continuer à les porter, même si elles n'avaient plus vraiment d'utilité. En fait si, elles avaient un intérêt non-négligeable. Le garçon avait remarqué que ceux qui le regardaient directement dans les yeux, sans intermédiaire, étaient comme fascinés. Ils pouvaient rester immobiles des heures durant, jusqu'à ce que le contact visuel soit rompu. Ils se contentaient alors de sursauter et de poursuivre les activités comme si rien ne s'était produit. Harry supposait qu'il s'agissait du fameux charisme vampirique. Descendant les escaliers, il commença à préparer un petit-déjeuner copieux, car il avait appris que le _statu quo_ de la maison dépendait de la bonne volonté des deux parties. Alors autant simplifier les choses les deux mois ou les Dursley et lui allaient devoir se supporter. Une fois le bacon grillé, les toasts beurrés, la confiture posée sur la table et le café préparé, Harry s'éclipsa. La dernière fois qu'il avait bu du sang, c'était trois semaines plus tôt, alors qu'il était encore à Poudlard. Ce n'était que quelques gouttes, mais cela lui avait suffit jusqu'à présent. Mais mieux valait éviter les émotions trop fortes, qui réveillaient la soif vampirique. Le mieux restait d'éviter les habitants de la maison. Il n'avait pas très envie de sortir, mais le jardin l'attendait.

Une des rares choses que le garçon appréciait chez les Dursley, c'était de prendre soin des plantes. Depuis qu'il avait eu l'âge convenable pour faire des corvées, soit environ six ans, la tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernom ne s'étaient pas privé de lui en donner. Ils n'hésitaient jamais à lui reprocher son travail mal fait non plus. Toutefois, ils n'avaient jamais eu la possibilité de critiquer sa façon de jardiner. En effet, le jardin n'avait jamais autant prospéré que depuis que Harry s'en occupait. Les fleurs comme les arbres semblaient plein de vie dès lors qu'il s'en occupait. Leurs couleurs étaient d'une grande vivacité. On pouvait voir du rouge, du vert, du bleu, du violet... Le jardin était d'une splendeur inégalée dans tout Privet Drive. Les Dursley soupçonnait l'utilisation de la magie, Harry aussi à présent. Mais aucun n'avait su le prouver. Les voisins, eux, disaient simplement en rigolant que le jeune Potter avait la main verte et qu'ils aimeraient avoir un paysagiste aussi doué. L'oncle Vernom était une personne vaniteuse. Il craignait certes la moindre référence à la magie, mais il aimait se vanter de sa maison et de son jardin. Se faire complimenter sur l'entretien de son carré de verdure flattait son égo, même s'il n'en était nullement responsable. Si magie il y avait, c'était trop subtile pour être visible. Si magie il n'y avait pas, ce serait stupide de se priver d'un tel talent par étroitesse d'esprit. Aussi laissait-il Harry s'occuper des plantes. Quand Dudley lui demandait pourquoi il était aussi indulgent avec son cousin sur ce domaine, il expliquait qu'il fallait savoir apprécier les qualités des gens. Si une personne avait la main verte, il fallait la laisser exprimer son talent. Bien sûr, il tentait de se convaincre lui même par ces mots. Mais si c'était réellement de la magie, elle était invisible, aussi n'intervenait-il pas. Cela n'empêchait toutefois pas la tante Pétunia de surveiller Harry pour le confirmer. Pour compenser, ils se montraient plus sévères dans l'évaluation des autres corvées.

La première chose que fit le jeune sorcier fut d'inspecter les roses, les pétunias, les lys, les tulipes... Il y avait beaucoup de variétés de fleurs. C'était quant même autre chose que le filet du diable qu'il avait croisé durant sa première année ou que la tentacula vénéneuse étudiée en seconde année, plus inoffensif surtout. Harry ne découvrit aucun insecte nuisible. Satisfait, il entreprit de retirer les rares mauvaises herbes osant pousser trop près des parterres de fleurs. Une fois cette tache un peu moins plaisante effectuée, le garçon caressa du bout des doigts les pétales des fleurs ayant déjà éclos. Il y en avait peu pour le moment. Durant les heures qui suivirent, il se contenta d'observer avec fascination la lente ouverture des bourgeons. En particulier les roses rouges, si vives, qui rappelaient la couleur du sang... Non, juste rouges. Détournant le regard, il se concentra sur les lys. Sa mère, Lily, portait le même nom que ces belles fleurs. Leur floraison était magnifique, cette année aussi. La tante Pétunia aussi avait ses homonymes dans le jardin. Malheureusement, malgré tous les efforts de Harry, les pétunias refusaient obstinément de prendre de l'envergure. Elles demeuraient obstinément petites, rabougries et refusaient de fleurir convenablement. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que l'épouse de Vernom surveillait si étroitement son neveu lorsqu'il jardinait. Elle cherchait probablement la raison pour laquelle ses fleurs préférées ne grandissaient pas. Mais comme Harry les traitait de la même manière que les autres, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elles n'éclosent pas... A part le mot en « M » évidemment. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le prouver, naturellement. Et après la réception de la lettre l'année passée au sujet de l'utilisation interdite de magie, le fait qu'il n'y ait eu aucune autre nouvelle devait être une preuve plus que suffisante. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Pétunia de veiller... Ou plutôt de surveiller.

Harry n'en avait cure. Tant qu'il ne faisait rien de douteux, on le laissait tranquille et il n'en demandait pas plus. Il restait à peine six semaines de cohabitation, ce ne pouvait pas être trop dur, n'est-ce pas ? L'oncle Vernom finit par l'appeler pour le reste des corvées du jour : du linge à étendre ou à repasser, ranger la maison de fond en comble pour que Dudley puisse s'amuser à la salir d'ici le lendemain... Rien de particulièrement intéressant. Le midi, il avait fait à manger, mais avait déserté la table à manger, pour le plus grand bonheur de son cousin qui avait récupérer son repas. Bien sur, il ne pouvait pas savoir que le jeune sorcier n'avait plus à se nourrir ainsi. Les corvées continuèrent jusqu'au dîner, ou le même scénario se répéta. La tante Pétunia fronça les sourcils en remarquant que son neveu ne mangeait plus, ou du moins pas en leur présence. Mais l'inspection rigoureuse des réserves de nourriture ne lui permit pas de découvrir la moindre anomalie. Lorsque les Dursley allèrent se coucher, cette nuit là, Harry fit comme chaque fois depuis le début des vacances : il soupira de soulagement. Il n'y avait pas eu d'incident, et sa soif ne s'était toujours pas manifesté. Il avait presque l'air normal.

Il s'observa distraitement dans le miroir de sa chambre. Au début, cela l'avait étonner de voir son reflet dans la glace, étant à moitié vampire. Maintenant il savait que seules les goules étaient dans ce cas. Sa coiffure était toujours aussi désordonnée, bien que ses cheveux noirs aient poussé de plusieurs centimètres depuis l'année passée. Son visage était en transition, plus tout à fait enfantin, mais pas encore celui d'un homme, typique d'un adolescent. Son regard, d'un vert émeraude, était celui qu'il avait toujours connu, même s'il avait parfois l'impression fugace que ses pupilles se fendaient verticalement par moments. Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair était toujours sur son front, anormalement visible, comme pour le narguer. Dire que Harry détestait la célébrité, il était servi. Et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de la faire disparaître, cette fichue cicatrice. Mais à l'heure actuelle, nulle potion ou enchantement à sa connaissance n'était en mesure de le faire. Soupirant, il se changea et s'allongea sur son lit. Il reprit ensuite l'étrange anneau qu'il avait trouvé la veille, ou plus exactement tôt ce matin.

_''Bonjour...''_ fit une voix désincarnée, mais indubitablement féminine.

Surpris, Harry se releva en hâte. Il regarda autour de lui, sans découvrir la moindre trace de la personne qui avait parlé. Avait-il rêvé, en supposant bien entendu qu'un vampire puisse rêver, étant donner qu'il ne peuvent dormir ? À moins qu'il ait juste entendu la télé dans la chambre de Dudley, cela arrivait parfois lorsqu'il la mettait trop fort. Pressant son oreille contre le mur, il n'entendit que le ronflement gras de son cousin. Rien d'autre ne troublait le silence...

_''Bonjour...'' _recommença la voix.

Cette fois, il en était sûr. Il avait bien entendu quelque chose. Ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. La dernière fois qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un dans sa chambre, c'était un elfe de maison qui avait pour seul objectif de lui sauver la vie en la lui pourrissant jusqu'au delà du raisonnable. Et la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu des voix, c'était parce qu'un basilic rodait dans la plomberie de Poudlard. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois-ci ?

- Qui est là ? Demanda Harry.

_''C'est moi...''_

- Qui ? Montre-toi !

_''Dans ta poche...''_

Fronçant ses sourcils, Harry mit la main dans sa poche et en retira... sa baguette magique ? Le sorcier la regarda bizarrement pendant plusieurs secondes, comme si c'était elle qui avait parlé. La folie devait commencer à le guetter.

_''Bonjour...''_ fit la voix, qui provenait indubitablement de la baguette de Harry.

Sur le coup, il manqua de s'étouffer et de lâcher sa baguette. C'était quoi ce délire ? Une baguette magique pouvait-elle réellement parler ? Certes, il en savait relativement peu sur le monde des sorciers, mais Harry songeait qu'il aurait été au courant, si cela était possible. Enfin, il le supposait. Bon, cela ne réglait pas le problème principal, qui était quand même...

- Tu peux parler ? Déglutit Harry.

_''Non...'' _réfuta la baguette, car il était maintenant évident que c'était la baguette qui parlait._ ''Ce que tu entends ne sont pas des paroles. Disons plutôt que ce sont mes pensées...''_

- Tes pensées ? Les baguettes sont capables de réflexion ? Je veux dire, vous êtes conscientes ?

_''Pas dans le sens ou tu l'entends... Du moins, le concept de réflexion n'est pas le même pour toi et pour moi. Mais oui, nous le sommes. Comment crois-tu que nous faisons pour choisir notre sorcier ? Le même principe s'applique pour la conscience. Nous le sommes, mais différemment de ce que vous considérez comme tel...''_

- Mais... essaya de comprendre Harry. Pourquoi puis-je entendre tes pensées ? Pourquoi si subitement ?

_''Ah... C'est à la fois simple et complexe, pour toi comme pour moi. Sache que cet anneau est la raison.''_

Harry regarda l'anneau à son annulaire droit avec ahurissement. C'était inconcevable qu'un si petit objet fusse capable de permettre à un sorcier de communiquer avec sa baguette. Encore que le principe d'impossibilité était très relatif, dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Mais tout de même, c'était quoi cette bague et bon sang d'où sortait-elle ?

- Tu en as soit trop dit, soit pas assez, remarqua Harry avec raideur. En quoi cet anneau me permet-il de communiquer avec toi ?

_''Oh, pas seulement avec moi. Tu peux communiquer avec n'importe quel plante vivante. C'est de la magie sylvestre...''_

- De la magie quoi ?

_''Sylvestre. La magie des forêts. Cet artefact, appelé anneau de sagesse, est la preuve que tu sais t'en servir et que tu t'en ait déjà servi. Mieux encore, il est la preuve que tu as réalisé un haut fait digne de faire de toi un apprenti-gardien. Il est, au même titre que moi, un vecteur magique. La différence entre lui et moi est le type de magie que nous catalysons...''_

- Je peux aussi communiquer avec cet anneau ?

_''Non... La magie sylvestre te permet de communiquer avec les plantes. Or cet anneau est fait en platine... Non, prenons le problème dans l'autre sens. Jusque là, tu te servais de moi pour lancer des sorts, sans que nous ayons besoin de dialoguer comme maintenant. Pourtant, il existait une forme de communication entre nous. Subtile, mais la preuve en était que je réagissait à ta demande de magie. C'est parce que je suis fait à base de houx que cela était possible, car le bois est vivant. S'il n'y avait aucune trace de vie, il ne peut y avoir de vecteur de magie...''_

- Mais l'anneau ne peut pas être vivant ! protesta Harry.

_''Vraiment ? Certes, le platine est du métal, mais sais-tu le point commun entre le jais et l'ambre ?''_

- Ce sont des pierres précieuse ?

_''Faux. À la base, ce ne sont pas de vraies pierres. Le jais et l'ambre sont tous deux des végétaux ayant subies certaines modifications au cours du temps. Malgré leur nouvelle apparence, la vie les habite encore... Toutefois, à cause de leur nouvelle densité, ces « pierres » ne peuvent plus dialoguer. C'est comme si elles avaient oublié. Toutefois, elles comprendront aussi bien tes intentions que moi avant.''_

- Je vois... murmura Harry. Mais cela ne réponds pas à ma question. En quoi l'anneau me permet de communiquer avec les plantes ?

_''C'est toi qui peut communiquer avec les plantes, pas l'anneau. Il ne fait que catalyser ta magie sylvestre. Ce pouvoir a toujours été en toi, la bague se contente de la rediriger convenablement. As-tu d'autres question ?''_

- Tu as parlé de hauts faits... Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

_''Hum... La vue de cet anneau ne te rappelle rien ?''_

- Il me donne une impression de déjà-vu, c'est tout.

_''Tu n'as aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle cet anneau te revient ?''_

- Aucune.

_''Dans ce cas, le plus simple est encore d'aller là ou tout semble avoir commencé. On va dans le jardin... Au fait, tu n'es pas obligé de parler à haute voix. Notre dialogue est mental.''_

Harry acquiesça lentement, tandis qu'il se glissait à pas feutré hors de la maison. Il allait enfin savoir d'où lui venait cet anneau bizarre. Suivant les indications de sa baguette, il se dirigea dans le jardin avec une étrange sensation. Le garçon trouvait amusant de se faire diriger par sa baguette, alors que d'ordinaire, c'était le contraire. Finalement, elle lui intima, plus qu'elle ne lui demanda, de s'arrêter devant le massif de rosiers et de lys. Le dhampire n'était pas certain de comprendre la raison de leur présence devant les fleurs.

_''Euh... Que faisons-nous là ?''_

_''Tu ne te souviens pas... Les plantes, si. Demande leur...''_

Sur ces mystérieuses paroles, la baguette magique se tut. Harry réfléchit. Pouvait-il vraiment juste s'asseoir et parler à des fleurs ? À la réflexion, il le faisait bien avant. Mais il ne s'était encore jamais attendu à ce qu'elles répondent. Il inspira à fond et se lança.

_''Bonjour, une amie m'a dit que vous sauriez répondre à mes questions.''_

_''Quelles questions ?'' _demanda une rose en s'ouvrant, intrigué que quelqu'un lui parle.

_''Pourquoi ai-je reçu ceci ?'' _fit Harry en montrant l'anneau, même s'il était persuadé que les plantes ne pouvaient pas le voir car n'ayant pas d'yeux.

_''Un anneau de sagesse !'' _s'exclama un lys, qui s'était également ouvert._ ''Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'en avions pas vu...''_

_''De nombreux printemps !'' _confirma la rose.

_''Quatre printemps et un été.'' _précisa une autre, alors que lentement, toutes les fleurs s'éveillaient pour écouter l'échange ou y prendre part.

_''Oui, depuis que nous avons eu le grand honneur...''_

_''Quel honneur ?''_ demanda Harry, intrigué.

_''Tu ne te souviens pas ? C'était pourtant grâce à toi...''_

_Flash-back, quatre ans plus tôt :_

_Harry, neuf ans, était dans le jardin. Contrairement aux autres enfants de son âge, il ne jouait pas au ballon, ni même avec les voisins. Il restait seul. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il était triste, non. Il avait une étrange fascination pour les plantes. Cela venait en partie du fait que sa tante portait le nom d'une fleur. Sa mère aussi, de ce qu'il en savait. Le jeune garçon appréciait de s'occuper de ces massifs de plantes si colorées. C'était beau et attrayant. De plus, Harry mettait beaucoup d'ardeur à sa tache. Initialement une corvée, s'occuper du jardin était devenu un plaisir. Et ce dernier resplendissait tellement que l'oncle Vernom et la tante Pétunia lui laissait deux heures le matin et deux heures le soir pour continuer à l'entretenir. Toutes les fleurs resplendissaient de vie. Toutes exceptées les pétunias, qui avaient l'air malade. Elles ne manquaient pas d'eau pourtant, ni d'engrais naturel, ni de soleil... C'était très étrange, mais le scepticisme du garçon fut vite oublié en observant sa fierté. Parmi les roses et les lys, deux boutons de fleur n'avaient pas encore éclos. Cela aurait dû l'attrister, mais ils étaient tellement plus gros que leurs congénères déjà épanouies qu'il ne pouvait que s'extasier à l'idée de leur beauté au moment de leur ouverture. Il fallait simplement être patient._

_Depuis plusieurs semaines, il les choyait, heureux à l'idée de les voir baigner dans la lumière. Pendant de nombreux jours, il ne se passa rien de particulier, mais un matin... Le bouton de rose d'une magnifique couleur rouge s'ouvrit brusquement sans un bruit. Harry n'était plus seulement fasciné, il était littéralement enchanté. À l'intérieur de la fleur était présente une adorable petite créature. Elle ressemblait à une fille, assise les bras autour de ses jambes. Elle avait les yeux fermées. Ses cheveux étaient argentés. Dans son dos, deux petites paires d'ailes d'un émeraude transparent s'agitaient paresseusement sous la brise matinale. Soudain, deux pupilles violettes se posèrent sur l'enfant, qui ne détourna pas le regard. La petite demoiselle s'était levée._

_- Bonjour, fit joyeusement Harry._

_- Bonjour..._

_- Qui es-tu ? S'intéressa le garçon._

_- Je suis une fée._

_- Oh. Et qui es-tu ?_

_- Je suis une fée..._

_- Pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_La fée le regarda sans rien dire. Harry crut un instant de l'avoir vexé. Elle observa finalement autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, avant de reporter son attention sur l'enfant._

_- Je viens de naître, fit la fée d'une voix douce, je n'ai pas de nom. Pas encore..._

_- Je suis désolé, répondit piteusement Harry._

_- Il ne faut pas. Toi non plus, tu n'avais pas de nom à ta naissance, mais on t'en a donné un. Ferais-tu de même pour moi ?_

_- Moi ? S'étonna l'enfant._

_- Oui, toi._

_Harry réfléchit pendant de longues secondes. C'était un acte important que de nommer un être vivant. Avec sa sagesse de petit garçon, il tenta d'imaginer ce qui conviendrait le mieux à la petite fée qui l'observait attentivement de ses yeux violets._

_- Hum... Tu es Rosa, la fée née dans la rose._

_La fée éclata d'un rire cristallin. Harry sentit son cœur se réchauffer à ce son si pur et innocent. Il aimait ce rire si délicat. Il aurait pu l'écouter des heures durant sans jamais s'en passer. Peut-être avait-ce été le cas, en y repensant..._

_- C'est si enfantin... Mais ça me plaît. Bien, mon nom est donc Rosa. Et pour ma sœur ?_

_- Ta sœur ?_

_- Oui, regarde..._

_Rosa tendit l'un de ses bras, montrant le bouton de lys le plus blanc et qui n'avait pas encore éclos. Il était aussi gros que l'avait été le bouton de rose avant qu'il n'éclose et révèle Rosa. Ainsi donc, il y avait une deuxième fée. Harry se sentait étonnamment fier d'avoir pu leur permettre de naître dans de si belles fleurs. Mais il devait à présent lui donner un nom. Il pensa de suite à Lily, mais cela le dérangea. C'était le nom de sa mère, donc trop personnel. Toutefois, un autre prénom correspondait tout à fait, car également apparenté à la fleur. Harry déclara avec une bonne humeur évidente :_

_- Elle sera Liliane, la fée née dans le lys._

_Comme pour montrer sa satisfaction, le bouton de lys s'ouvrit d'un coup. La fée était dans la position exacte de Rosa lorsque sa rose s'était ouverte. Les deux sœurs étaient identiques, à l'exception que Liliane avait deux paires d'ailes azur transparent et un regard tout aussi bleu. Rosa voleta joyeusement jusqu'au lys de sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras. Elles parlèrent rapidement d'une voix musicale, avant de reporter leur attention sur Harry._

_- C'est étrange, déclara Liliane._

_- Oui... se troubla Rosa. Je n'y avais pas fat attention sur le coup, mais ce que tu dis est vrai._

_- De quoi ? Demanda innocemment le garçon._

_- Nous sommes des fées et en tant que tel, nous sommes des gardiennes, expliqua Liliane. Notre rôle est de nous assurer que les saisons se déroulent sans perturbation. C'est pourquoi nous recevons les connaissances de la nature dès notre naissance. Toutefois, à cause des moldus et de leur pollution, nous autres sommes de plus en plus rares. Ils dérèglent le climat et nous avons de plus en plus de mal à maintenir un bon équilibre des choses. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui est étrange. Ce qui l'est, en revanche, c'est que les fées, ne peuvent, en général, naître que dans un lieu à forte densité magique. Or, nous nous trouvons dans un jardin moldu tout à fait classique. Très beau, certes, mais dépourvu de magie. Alors comment sommes-nous né ?_

_- Moldus ? Magie ? Demanda Harry, fronçant les sourcils devant les mots compliqués qu'il ne comprenait pas. _

_- La magie est une force mystique que l'on ne peut définir avec de simples mots. Les moldus sont les humains qui en sont naturellement dépourvues. Mais ne te soucie pas de cela, enfant. Cela n'a pas d'intérêt pour toi de le savoir._

_- Peut-être que si, commenta lentement Rosa. Je pense comprendre la raison de notre naissance... _

_- Je t'écoute. Quelle est ta théorie ?_

_- Je pense que notre ami ici présent est un sorcier. Probablement un né-moldu, au vu de son ignorance de la magie et de la maison ou il vit. Mais il a prit soin de nos fleurs tout le temps qu'aura duré notre croissance. Il aura inconsciemment déversé sa magie en nous jusqu'à notre naissance._

_- Cela n'explique rien. Pour un sorcier, même en plusieurs semaines, il serait difficile de réunir assez de magie pour nous alimenter, surtout dans un jardin moldu ou l'air est dépourvu de magie._

_- Je me demande... Liliane, que penses-tu des jardins voisins ?_

_- Ils sont assez quelconque, comparé à celui-ci._

_- Oui. Le jardin qui nous a vu naître est beaucoup plus beau que les autres. C'en est presque magique, tu ne trouves pas ?_

_- Ridicule ! Seule la magie sylvestre serait capable d'amener à un tel résultat. Attends une seconde, tu ne penses tout de même pas que..._

_- Si, il est plus que probable que ce jeune sorcier possède le pouvoir de la nature. La magie sylvestre en est la preuve. Après tout, nous sommes né loin de toute autre magie que la sienne._

_- ..._

_Liliane et Rosa se concertèrent à voix basse. Harry, de son coté, n'avait strictement rien compris à la conversation. Il se contentait d'observer avec béatitude les magnifiques ailes des deux fées qui étaient nées dans son jardin. Elles étaient si belles. Après plusieurs minutes de conversation à voix basse, les deux sœurs se tournèrent vers l'enfant. Elles claquèrent dans leurs mains et un anneau apparut devant elles. Il devait faire facilement la taille de leur bras et peser au moins aussi lourd qu'elles deux réunies._

_- Ceci est un anneau de sagesse, expliqua Rosa. Si effectivement tu possèdes la magie sylvestre, alors il te revient de droit. Avec lui tu pourras apprendre à maîtriser ce don. Toutefois tu ne pourras le trouver que lorsque tu en seras jugé apte. En attendant, il restera en sécurité. As-tu tout compris, mon garçon ?_

_Harry n'avait rien compris. Il n'avait même pas écouté. Il était trop subjugué par les deux fées pour être pleinement conscient de son entourage. Toutefois, il hocha la tête. Les fées ne remarquèrent rien et se contentèrent d'agiter doucement leurs ailes. Dans un envol gracieux, Liliane et Rosa montèrent de plusieurs mètres, avant de partir vers un lieu connu d'elles seules et qui avait besoin d'elles. Harry battit plusieurs fois des paupières, surpris. Ses pensées étaient confuses. Il avait cru voir quelque chose, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'un beau rêve, finalement. Il entendit la tante Pétunia approcher, pour inspecter son travail. Aussi s'y remit-il sans attendre..._

_Fin du flash-back._

_''Voilà. Grâce à toi, nous avons eu l'honneur de faire naître deux fées gardiennes.''_ résuma une des roses.

Harry regarda la fleur avec stupeur. Des fées seraient nées dans son jardin ? Grâce à lui ? C'était tellement improbable, tellement irréaliste, tellement... Magique ! D'un autre coté, en deux ans, le garçon en avait vu des choses incroyables. Apprendre que des fées étaient nées à l'endroit le moins susceptible au monde de leur accorder la vie n'était qu'un détail de plus. Ce qui l'énervait, en revanche, c'était qu'il ne s'en était pas souvenu avant que les fleurs ne lui racontent l'histoire. Depuis l'année dernière, avec Gilderoy Lockhart, tout ce qui touchait à la mémoire le mettait mal à l'aise. Pour cause, cet ancien professeur de défense contre le forces du mal était mauvais en magie à l'exception d'un sort : le sortilège d'amnésie. Autant dire que Harry émettait de sérieuse réserves sur l'oubli d'une chose aussi importante que la naissance de deux fées... _chez les Dursley_. D'un autre coté, s'il s'en était souvenu, cela ne pouvait pas être le même enchantement. Peut-être un dérivé, puisque les fées semblaient utiliser une magie différente de celle des sorciers. Il reviendrait sur le sujet un peu plus tard...

_''J'ai compris que les fées Rosa et Liliane étaient nées grâce à l'absorption de la magie que je déversais inconsciemment dans le jardin, mais pourquoi seulement deux ? Était-ce la limite de mes pouvoirs ?''_ s'efforça de comprendre Harry.

_''Non.''_ réfuta une fleur. _''La naissance de fées précisément dans une rose et dans un lys ont une signification profonde. Le lys représente ta mère Lily, il est le symbole de son amour profond pour toi. Elle est ton sang, une partie de ta vie. La rose, en revanche, indique un changement profond, une évolution. Sa couleur rouge intense est la preuve de ton héritage.''_

_''Vampire...'' songea_ Harry, qui n'appréciait pas de se le faire rappeler dans un moment pareil.

_''Oui. L'éclosion d'un lys et d'une rose ont cette signification, mais uniquement parce que tu les a fait éclore avec de la magie sylvestre. Elles sont la preuve de ton sang et de ton héritage. Elles sont indissociables l'une de l'autre. Une autre fée aurait pu toutefois naître, mais elle n'en a pas été capable, pour les mêmes raisons que Liliane et Rosa l'ont été.''_

_''Pourquoi ?''_

_''Les fleurs dans lesquelles sont nées les fées ont une signification profonde, surtout pour toi qui use de la magie sylvestre. Pour cette raison, une autre fleur aurait pu donner naissance à un membre du peuple féerique. Il s'agit d'une pétunia.''_

_''Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas pu faire naître de fée ?''_

_''Parce que la pétunia représente pour toi quelque chose à éviter. Tu ne lui veux aucun mal, mais tu ne sais pas comment gérer les émotions qui s'associent à elle. C'est pour cela que les pétunias ne croissent pas aussi bien que le reste du jardin.''_

Évidemment, pas besoin de posséder une intelligence supérieure, ou de s'appeler Hermionne, pour comprendre que le blocage de Harry était dû à la tante Pétunia. Cette dernière avait un tel déni de la magie que cela détruisait la moindre chance de voir naître une fée de la fleur portant son nom. C'était triste, mais c'était ainsi. La lune, simple croissant, luisait faiblement au plus haut dans le ciel lorsque Harry remercia les fleurs, qui se se rendormir, avant de finalement s'en aller. Il retourna dans sa chambre, le cerveau empli de question sans réponse. Il avait prit une décision, il garderait l'anneau de sagesse à son annulaire droit. Au moins, il pourrait avoir une conversation constructive avec sa baguette. De plus, il ne pouvait utiliser la magie sylvestre avec sa baguette et ne pouvait utiliser la magie classique avec l'anneau. Les deux étaient donc complémentaires. A ce propos...

_''Comment dois-je t'appeler ?''_ demanda Harry.

_''Pardon ?'' _répliqua la baguette.

_''Oui, tout être conscient se doit d'avoir un nom.''_ expliqua Harry avec philosophie. _''Cela me semble étrange de ne pas pouvoir t'associer à un nom lorsque je te parle.''_

_''Je comprends. Dans ce cas, trouve m'en un.''_

_''Pas de problème, je dois juste trouver le mieux pour toi...''_

Mais à peine eut-il dit cela que Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Quel était le nom idéal pour une baguette magique ? Il ne pouvait pas utiliser le même principe que pour les fées pour deux raisons il n'existait aucun nom floral pour « baguette » et il n'était plus un enfant. Il pouvait faire mieux. Trouver un nom qui valorisait sa moitié, sans pour autant oublier son existence profonde... Harry réfléchit, l'idéal serait d'utiliser un terme à forte consonance magique. Peut-être en latin, qui était une langue magique. Oui, ce serait une bonne idée, mais le garçon n'avait aucune connaissance dans cette langue. Il allait lui falloir un dictionnaire anglais-latin. Et ce n'était pas dans l'ancienne deuxième chambre de Dudley que... Non ! Harry ne rêvait pas. Au dessus de l'armoire était posé un livre volumineux. Le survivant eut un choc. Rencontrer des fées et parler aux plantes étaient surprenant, mais savoir que Dudley ait un jour possédé un livre était ahurissant. La fin du monde était proche ! Encore que... Le prenant entre ses mains, Harry constata que le dictionnaire n'avait jamais été ouvert et prenait la poussière depuis un long moment. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas neuf. En l'observant attentivement, le garçon sentit une douleur fantôme le traverser un instant. Voilà à quoi avait servit ce livre. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un des nombreuses instruments de Dudley pour martyriser son cousin. Harry avait dû se le prendre plusieurs fois dans la figure, d'où la légère déformation de la couverture. Après tout, pour le fils Dursley, un livre était plus une arme efficace qu'un objet de culture, alors un dictionnaire aussi épais...

L'ouvrant, Harry chercha plusieurs minutes. Il essaya à houx, le plus évident, mais les termes sonnaient étrangement à ses oreilles. Il tenta magie, secret, lien, forêt et tous leurs dérivés, sans trouver ce qui lui convenait. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux heures de recherches qu'il trouva enfin. _Virga_... Cela signifiait littéralement « baguette » en latin, mais cela définissait également pleinement ce qu'elle était. La langue morte était également une langue de magie, aussi cela se traduisait-il magiquement parlant par « baguette magique ». Et c'était également un nom féminin.

_''Que penses-tu de Virga ?''_ demanda Harry, appréhendant la réaction de sa baguette.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Plusieurs longues secondes s'écoulèrent, silencieuses. Puis quelque étincelles rubis et dorées apparurent, signe qu'elle appréciait. Bois de houx, 27,5 cm, facile à manier et souple, contenant une unique plume de phénix, elle s'appelait Virga et était la baguette de Harry Potter. Le garçon sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper, la même que lorsqu'il avait été choisi par elle chez Ollivander. Soudain, son visage prit une expression inquiète.

_''Le ministère de la Magie a-t-il sentit ce que tu as fait ?''_

_''Les sorciers ne peuvent détecter que les sorts ayant une définition magique précise. Ces quelques étincelles ne seront pas détectées. Ils ne seront pas non plus capable de détecter une faible utilisation de magie sylvestre. Trop différent de leur propre magie...''_

Satisfait, Harry délaissa le dictionnaire, avant de poser délicatement Virga sur le bureau, à coté de lui. L'anneau de sagesse était toujours à son annulaire droit. Le garçon avait décidé de la conserver sur lui désormais. Tant pis si cela faisait jaser les Dursley. Cette bague était trop importante pour être oubliée... une seconde fois. Prenant une plume, Harry se mit à écrire sur un parchemin :

_Liste de taches à effectuer à mon retour à Poudlard !_

_Trouver le maximum de renseignements sur les vampires et leurs pouvoirs (en particulier les magies de sang et d'esprit...)._

_Tenter de découvrir s'il existe un substitut au sang pour les vampires, et leur efficacité si tel est le cas._

_Découvrir ce qu'est cet étrange tatouage sur mon bras et toutes les implications qui y sont associées. Ne jamais oublier de le dissimuler aux regards et surtout à Malefoy ! Ne pas non plus en parler. _Lui_ demander de faire de même dans _sa_ prochaine lettre... en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop tard._

_Trouver le maximum de renseignements sur la magie sylvestre et son utilisation._

_Trouver le maximum de renseignements sur les fées et leurs objectifs._

_Trouver le maximum de renseignements sur les baguettes magiques et leur fonctionnement. _

_Trouver le maximum de renseignements sur la magie utilisée par les sorciers..._

_Chercher de plus amples informations sur mes parents afin de trouver une explication pour... ça._

_Chercher des livres sur l'escrime. Moldus ou sorciers, peu importe._

_Chercher des livres traitant du contrôle de soi. Moldus ou soricer, peu importe._

_Faire des recherches sur l'épée de Gryffondor, ses pouvoirs et son histoire._

_Prévoir un emploi du temps prenant en compte ma vie diurne et nocturne._

_Chercher ce que sont la densité magique, la définition magique et la maturation magique._

_Liste de tache à effectuer sur le chemin de Traverse !_

_Acheter un nécessaire pour baguette et un étui à baguette neuf, car je doute que Virga apprécie de passer une nouvelle année dans ma poche._

_Faire un tour dans les librairies pour voir si je peux trouver certaines données sur les sujets cités plus haut. Surtout, rester discret !_

_Ne pas oublier de faire les courses pour préserver les apparences._

Harry regarda sa liste avec une certaine satisfaction. Elle semblait complète et quiconque tombant dessus par hasard n'y verrait rien de plus que de la curiosité... Cette troisième année à Poudlard promettait définitivement d'être intéressante. Satisfait de son travail. Harry décida de replonger dans ses livres de cours. Il ne pouvait certes pas prendre d'avance, n'ayant pas les tomes de l'an prochain, mais il pouvait renforcer ses bases... Son regard se posa sur la cage vide de sa chouette blanche, Hedwige. Elle était en vadrouille depuis plusieurs jours déjà,, mais elle revenait toujours quand il avait besoin d'elle et de sa compagnie. Pour le moment, tout allait bien. Les Dursley ne pouvaient même pas se plaindre de sa présence. Harry espérait que le reste des vacances seraient aussi calme que les deux premières semaines...

* * *

Voilà !

J'espère avoir correctement retranscrit les émotions, ou leur absence dans certains cas, de Harry et Virga. Oui, je sais, mais je trouvais que les baguettes avaient jusque là toujours été reléguées au second plan. Elles sont pourtant la base de l'histoire !

Bien, si vous avez quelque chose à dire... C'est à vous de parler !


	3. Self-contrôle aléatoire

_Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait un peu attendre._

_Néanmoins, la qualité est et restera au rende-vous._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

* * *

**_Chapitre 2: Self-contrôle aléatoire._**

_Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire !_

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour le coup de téléphone._

_J'espère que les Moldus ne t'en ont pas trop voulu. J'en ai parlé à Papa et il m'a dit que je n'aurais pas dû crier comme ça._

_L'Égypte, c'est formidable. Bill nous a montré les tombeaux des pharaons et tu ne peux imaginer les mauvais sorts que les sorciers égyptiens ont jeté pour les protéger. Maman a interdit à Ginny de visiter le dernier tombeau. Il était plein de squelettes mutants. C'étaient des restes de moldus qui avaient voulu entrer et qui s'étaient retrouvés avec deux têtes ou d'autres trucs dans ce genre là._

_J'ai du mal à le croire quand Papa a gagné le gros lot de la Gazette du Sorcier. Sept cents gallions d'or ! On en a dépensé la plus grande partie au cours de ce voyage, mais il va en rester suffisamment pour que mes parents puissent m'acheter une nouvelle baguette magique à la rentrée._

_Nous serons de retour environ une semaine avant le début de la rentrée des classes et on ira à Londres chercher nos manuels scolaires et ma nouvelle baguette magique. Peut-^zetre que tu pourras nous retrouver là-bas..._

_Ne te laisse pas faire par les moldus !_

_Et essaye de venir à Londres._

_Ron_

_Ps : Percy a été nommé préfet en chef, il a reçu la nouvelle la semaine dernière._

_Pps : Ginny te passe le bonjour, je me demande bien pourquoi..._

Harry esquissa un sourire. Le souvenir de l'appel de Ron valait largementla punition qu'il avait reçu par la suite. Sorcier de sang-pur, le rouquin n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de s'approcher d'un téléphone de sa vie. Son premier appel avait été quelque peu... bruyant. Harry était dans sa chambre quand cela avait commencé. Le téléphone avait sonné et l'oncle Vernom avait répondu. Rapidement une voix très reconnaissable s'était mise à hurler que non, il n'y avait pas de Harry Potter dans cette maison. Bien sûr, Ron ne savait pas que crier ne servait à rien dans le combiné, mais comme au final l'oncle Vernom avait fait de même, au final, il n'avait pas dû s'en rendre compte... La lettre des Weasley avait été amené à Privet Drive par Errol, le plumeau... le hibou de la famille. Le pauvre animal était tellement vieux qu'il semblait incapable de parcourir plus de quelques mètres de distances sans s'effondrer. C'était d'ailleurs surprenant qu'il fut parvenu à faire le trajet depuis l'Egypte... Un paquet accompagnait la lettre. Harry la déballa et découvrit ce qui semblait être une petite toupie de verre. Un petit mot expliquait ce dont il s'agissait.

_Ceci est un scrutoscope de poche. Lorsque quelqu'un en qui on ne peut pas avoir confiance se trouve dans les parages, il doit normalement se mettre à tourner et émettre de la lumière. Bill prétend que c'est un attrape-nigaud qu'on vend aux touristes. Il dit qu'on ne peut pas s'y fier, sous prétexte qu'il est resté allumé pendant tout le dîner, hier soir. Mais il n'avait pas vu que Fred et George avaient mis des scarabées dans sa soupe. Le pauvre ! _

_A bientôt !_

_Ron _

Et Ron avait sans doute préféré taire ce détail pour pouvoir passer une année sans risque de représailles des jumeaux. C'était bien son genre. Mais en tout cas, Harry était content que son premier et meilleur ami puisse avoir une nouvelle baguette magique. La dernière était déjà vieille et après l'incident du saule cogneur et celui plus récent de Lockhart, sa fiabilité était passé de faible à nulle. Sauf si le négatif était possible... Il sourit d'avoir de bonnes nouvelles de façon « normale » selon lui. Sa norme était évidemment différente de celle des Dursley, mais ce n'était pas dit qu'ils apprécient plus une méthode que l'autre, tellement ils détestaient toute preuve du monde magique... Le garçon soupira et porta son attention à l'autre lettre qu'il avait reçu. Elle contenait un extrait de la gazette du sorcier et une lettre.

_UN EMPLOYE DU MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE REMPORTE LE GRAND PRIX !_

_Arthur Weasley, directeur du service des détournements de l'Artisanat moldu, a remporté le grand prix de la loterie du Gallion organisée chaque année par la Gazette du Sorcier._

_Mr Weasley, ravi, nous a déclaré : « Cet or va nous servir à faire cet été un voyage en Égypte, où travaille Bill, notre fils aîné. Il est briseur de sorts pour le compte de la banque Gringotts. »_

_La famille Weasley va donc passer un mois en Égypte et sera de retour pour la rentrée des classes au collège Poudlard, où cinq des enfants Weasley poursuivent leurs études._

La lettre, quant à elle, était écrite avec application et élégance, typique de la personne qui l'avait écrite. Hermione semblait prendre également beaucoup de plaisir à ses vacances. Harry était content pour elle, même s'il aurait aimé pouvoir lui aussi voyager. Mais bon, vu comment se passait les vacances et en tenant compte du fait que c'était les Dursley. Ce n'était pas si mal...

_Cher Harry,_

_Ron m'a écrit et raconté son coup de téléphone à ton oncle Vernom J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop d'ennuis._

_Je suis en vacances en France et je me demandais comment j'allais faire passer ce colis à la douane. Heureusement que Hedwige est arrivée ! Je crois qu'elle voulait être sûr qu'on t'envoie quelque chose pour ton anniversaire, cette fois-ci ! J'ai trouvé ton cadeau grâce à une société de vente par correspondance qui a fait passer une annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier (je me la fais envoyer ici, c'est si agréable de rester en contact avec le monde de la sorcellerie). Tu as vu la photo de Ron et de sa famille que je t'ai envoyé ? Je n'étais pas certain que tu étais au courant, puisque Ron n'a pas pu t'avoir au téléphone... Il doit apprendre des tas de choses là-bas, en tout cas… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je l'envie : les sorciers de l'Égypte ancienne était des personnages fascinants._

_Ici aussi, il y a quelques histoires intéressantes de sorcelleries régionale. J'ai fait deux rouleaux de parchemin de plus que ce que le professeur Binns avait demandé._

_Ron dit qu'il sera à Londres au cours de la dernière semaine de vacances. Tu pourras y être aussi ? Est-ce que ton oncle et ta tante te laisseront venir ? J'espère que oui. Sinon, je te verrai dans le Poudlard Express, le 1er Septembre._

_J'espère te voir à Londres pour les courses de la rentrée._

_Sinon, nous nous retrouverons le 1er septembre._

_Amitiés,_

_Hermione_

_Ps : Ron m'a dit que Percy avait été nommé Préfet en chef. Il doit être enchanté, mais Ron n'a pas l'air de trouver ça très réjouissant._

_Pps : Je sais que tu risques d'avoir du mal à finir tes devoirs de vacances à cause de ton oncle et de ta tante, mais essaye de faire un effort malgré tout. Il ne faudrait pas fâcher nos professeurs dès la rentrer... Surtout le professeur Rogue._

Pour le coup, Harry manqua d'éclater de rire. Il n'y avait bien que Hermione pour appeler Rogue « professeur » quand il n'était pas présent. Le problème des devoirs de vacances était également réglé depuis deux semaines. C'était l'unique avantage d'être un vampire : il ne dormait pas, donc il avait du temps libre... Toutefois, la mention du devoir pour le professeur Binns le laissa perplexe. Son amie avait vraiment fait deux rouleaux de parchemin de plus que ce qui était demandé ? Seulement deux ? Harry s'était tellement ennuyé que presque tous ses devoirs étaient plus longs de quatre rouleaux. Cela en disait beaucoup sur l'ampleur de l'ennui du garçon, il détestait faire plus de travail que nécessaire. Du moins quand sa curiosité n'était pas attisée. La lettre était accompagnée d'un volumineux paquet. Le survivant s'attendait à ce que ce fut un livre sur la magie, connaissant Hermione. Tant mieux, cela lui ferait toujours de la lecture pour la nuit. Mais il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il s'était trompé. Il avait devant lui un nécessaire à balai, avec un manuel d'instruction. C'était au moins aussi intéressant, sinon plus. Un petit mot accompagnait le cadeau.

_Je me suis dit que ce matériel pourrait te servir. J'avais débord pensé à un traité sur la manipulation..._

Rien à redire, c'était du Hermione tout craché. Harry ne pu retenir un léger gloussement tandis qu'il remballait le nécessaire à balais et qu'il le rangeait dans sa valise. Il prendrait le temps de profiter pleinement de ce cadeau en temps voulu. Dans l'immédiat, il avait encore deux lettres qui n'attendaient que d'être lues. Un simple coup d'œil lui suffit pour déterminer qui était l'auteur de la prochaine. L'écriture était brouillonne et bavait par endroits, rendant la lecture difficile, mais pas impossible.

_Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire ! _

_Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir fait sortir de...là-bas. J'ai pensé que ce livre pourrait t'être utile cette année. Je ne t'en dis pas plus maintenant. Je t'en parlerai quand on se verra._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Hagrid_

Un livre ? De la part de Hagrid, il se serait attendu à autre chose. À un nécessaire à balais par exemple. C'était Hermione qui aurait dû envoyer le livre. À moins que... Pris d'un brusque mauvais sentiment, Harry prit le paquet, qui tremblait légèrement, et le déballa avec précaution. A peine l'eut-il fait qu'il le jeta à l'autre bout de la chambre et grimpa sur son lit. C'était effectivement un livre, mais il était quelque peu... spécial. Il était recouvert de fourrure et possédait quatre yeux qui foudroyaient le garçon du regard, comme s'il était responsable de ses malheurs. Au moins maintenant le garçon savait pourquoi c'était Hagrid qui lui avait offert un livre. Il aimait tout ce qui était un peu anormal. Mais quand même ! Un livre n'était pas censé se jeter à la figure de son lecteur ! Harry était persuadé que sans ses réflexes, sa tête ne serait probablement plus sur ses épaules. Remarque faite, après le Basilic, le livre semblait relativement inoffensif. Mais de là à le trouver utile... Le garçon fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix gutturale :

_''Manger, manger, manger manger, manger, manger, manger, manger, manger...''_

Là, il lui fallut reprendre depuis le début. C'était un livre ! Il bougeait, ce qui supposait qu'il avait été enchanté pour lui donner vie. Les livres étaient composés de papier. Le papier était tiré des arbres. Harry pouvait communiquer avec les arbres grâce à la magie sylvestre. La magie sylvestre ne peux communiquer qu'avec les végétaux vivants. Donc, selon toutes probabilités... c'était ce livre qui émettait les joyeuses pensées qui résonnaient dans toute la chambre. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

_''Du calme...'' _tenta Harry._ ''Je ne te veux aucun mal.''_

_''Manger ?''_

_''Non, je n'ai rien à manger.''_

_''Manger !''_

_''D'accord... Que veux-tu manger ?''_

_''Manger...''_

_''Tu n'es pas très dégourdi comme livre, tu le sais au moins ?''_

_''Manger !''_

Ne savait-il rien dire d'autre ? Harry avait bien compris que ce livre de malheur voulait manger. Mais que voulait-il manger ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'était censé manger un livre ? De la viande ? Des légumes ? Vu la façon dont il s'était jeté au visage du garçon, ce dernier songeait que le manuel n'était pas très difficile en matière de nourriture. Il devait probablement se nourrir de n'importe quoi... Attrapant une vieille paires de chaussettes sales et trouées. Il les laissa tomber au sol. Le livre se jeta dessus. Pas très dégourdi et complètement idiot ! Profitant de la distraction momentanée du livre, il se jeta dessus et l'attrapa à pleines mains. Le monstre de papier se mit à s'agiter furieusement.

_''Caresse...''_

Hébété et totalement perplexe, Harry s'exécuta et caressa la reliure, seul endroit possible d'accès sans prendre le risque de se faire mordre. Aussitôt, le livre cessa de se débattre. Sa nouvelle docilité surprit le garçon, qui resta méfiant quelques secondes. Finalement, puisque la petite monstruosité semblait décidé à rester immobile, il décida de le retourner pour lire le titre : « Monstrueux livre des monstre » par Edwardus Lima. Définitivement monstrueux... Mais apparemment, tant qu'il était régulièrement caressé, il était doux comme un agneau... Ou quelque soit son équivalant dans le monde sorcier. Harry comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi Hagrid appréciait cet ouvrage. Toutes les créatures que le garde-chasse pouvait rêver d'élever y étaient présentées dedans. Même les dragons. le dhampire avait gardé un souvenir assez particulier du Norvégien à crête nommé Norbert, qu'il avait rencontré durant sa première année. Et ce n'était qu'un bébé... Cela n'expliquait toutefois pas pourquoi il aurait besoin de ce livre au cours de l'année. Mais bon, si Hagrid disait qu'il lui expliquerait, Harry pouvait lui faire confiance. D'autant qu'il avait voulu montrer sa reconnaissance au garçon. Ce dernier avait apporté la preuve qu'il n'était pas la personne qui relâchait le monstre de la chambre des secrets dans le château de Poudlard. Hagrid avait ainsi pu quitter Azkaban et rentrer chez lui. Mais la peur de la prison des sorciers était présente dans ses yeux, à son retour. A quel point ce lieu était-il terrifiant ? Peut-être serait-il utile de faire quelques recherches sur le sujet, puisque le temps ne lui manquait pas. Reposant délicatement le livre sur le lit, pour éviter qu'il ne se vexe et morde, Harry ouvrit la dernière lettre. C'était la lettre de fourniture de Poudlard. L'enveloppe était plus volumineuse que celles des deux dernières années.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1er septembre 1993. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai n° 9 ¾ à onze heures précises._

_Lors de certaines fins de semaine, les élèves de troisième année auront la possibilité de visiter le village de Pré-au-Lard. A cet effet, vous voudrez bien faire signer par un parent ou toute autre personne responsable l'autorisation de sortie ci-jointe._

_Vous trouverez également sous ce pli la liste des livres qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de cette année._

_Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice adjointe_

Une liste de fournitures scolaires étaient également présente. Étaient inscrits les nouveaux volumes pour les cours obligatoires, ainsi que le matériel nécessaire pour les options que Harry avait choisi. Cela faisait beaucoup de manuels, mais au moins, il aurait de quoi s'occuper la nuit. Et le monstrueux livre des monstres était le manuel pour l'option soin aux créatures magiques. Cela promettait de ne pas être de tout repos. Mais quel genre de professeur pouvait réclamer un tel manuel pour ses cours ? Il devait bien s'entendre avec le garde-chasse. Il allait devoir trouver le temps de se rendre au chemin de traverse afin d'acheter ses fournitures... sans compter les extras de la liste personnelle du garçon. Heureusement que son coffre contenait assez d'or pour suivre le rythme... En parlant d'or, quelle quantité au juste possédait-il ? Ce serait vraiment stupide de faire des dépenses sans au moins savoir cela. Il ajouta « Vérifier mon compte » à la liste de taches à effectuer au chemin de traverse. Maintenant, il ne resterait plus qu'à convaincre l'oncle Vernom de l'emmener. Et tant qu'à le convaincre, il restait un petit détail à régler :

_Je soussigné M/Mme _, mère/père/tuteur/tutrice de l'enfant _, déclare autorise l'enfant _ à sortir à se rendre à Pré-au-Lard dans un cadre de détente lors des sorties organisées, hors périodes de cours.  
Lu et approuvé :_

Affronter un Basilic était une chose, mais convaincre l'oncle Vernom de lui donner des libertés en était une autre. Surtout si ladite liberté avait un lien avec le monde magique. Pourquoi tout devait-il toujours être si compliqué ? Il était encore tôt, ce jour là, à peine quatre ou cinq heures du matin. Harry attendit encore quatre heures avant de descendre et de préparer le petit-déjeuner des Dursley. Comme à son habitude, il termina exactement au moment ou ils entrèrent dans la cuisine. Les yeux vert-forêt de la tante Pétunia observèrent avec insistance la moindre trace d'étrangeté. Ne trouvant rien, elle considéra le fait de manger, ignorant superbement le garçon. L'oncle Vernom ne jeta pas un regard à son neveu, préférant lire son journal. Tant que ce dernier ne faisait aucune bêtise, ou ne se nourrissait pas plus que le strict minimum, il le laissait tranquille. Considérant le dernier point, il n'y avait aucun risque. Harry n'avait toujours pas soif et l'idée des Dursley lui servant de repas le révulsait. Sans compter que c'était interdit par les lois sorcières. Anticipant le futur grognement de Dudley, son cousin alluma la télévision. Le fils de la maison détestait manger sans regarder les absurdités que montrait le petit écran. Et comme il trouvait trop fatiguant de faire l'aller retour du salon à la cuisine et inversement, il passait désormais presque toutes ses journées dans cette dernière pièce, à grignoter tout en regardant ses programmes favoris. Malheureusement, ce jour là, ceux-ci avaient été coupé pour diffuser un flash spécial :

- _Les autorités précisent que Black est armé et très dangereux. Un numéro vert a été spécialement mis en place pour permettre à toute personne qui apercevrait le fugitif de le signaler immédiatement…_

- Pas la peine de préciser qu'il est dangereux, grommela Vernon en levant à peine les yeux de son journal pour regarder la photo de l'évadé. Tu as vu comme il est sale ? Tu as vu ses cheveux ?

Cette dernière question, purement rhétorique, avait été dite en jetant un regard en biais à son neveu. Celui-ci ne releva pas. Sa tignasse noire exaspérait son oncle, sa tante encore plus. Mais comparée à la chevelure hirsute et sale de cet homme squelettique et hagard, elle avait l'air parfaitement peignée, pour ne pas dire d'une élégance rare. Pourtant, Harry se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise. Sirius Black... Il avait déjà entendu ce nom là quelque part. Non, pas entendu, plutôt lu. Et ce ne devait pas faire bien longtemps. Mais avec la quantité d'information que son cerveau avait emmagasiné en si peu de temps, il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. La seule chose certaine, c'était que cet individu, jugé hautement dangereux, était un sorcier. L'était-il au point d'être recherché par les moldus, ou au contraire pas assez pour représenter une menace pour eux ? Les deux cas semblaient improbables. Mais si Siriuis Black était effectivement un sorcier, et qu'il s'était échappé de prison, cela devait signifier qu'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban... Lieu qui semblait effrayer quiconque le mentionnait presque aussi certainement que le nom de Voldemort. Cela renforça les intentions de Harry de faire des recherches sur le sujet. Le journaliste réapparut.

- _Le ministère de l'Agriculture et de la Pêche doit annoncer aujourd'hui…_

- Eh ! Pas si vite ! aboya Vernon, furieux. Il ne nous dit pas d'où ce fou dangereux s'est échappé ! Imaginez qu'il soit au coin de la rue !

La tante Pétunia se leva d'un bond et alla se poster à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Harry retint un ricanement. Il savait qu'elle aurait adoré être la première à appeler ce numéro. Sa tante avait une passion pour l'espionnage… Toutefois, agirait-elle toujours ainsi en sachant qu'elle tentait probablement de trouver un sorcier ? Le garçon était d'avis qu'elle fuirait dans un lieu désert le plus tôt possible. Cela serait définitivement amusant à regarder.

- Quand donc vont-ils comprendre, beugla son oncle en frappant la table de son poing gras, que seule la pendaison peut nous débarrasser de cette vermine ?

- Ça, c'est vrai, approuva sa femme qui observait toujours les plans de haricots du jardin d'à côté et qui étaient bien moins développés que les plantes du jardin des Dursley.

Harry se demanda si la peine de mort était toujours en usage dans le monde sorcier. Sur certains points de loi, il le savait, les magiciens étaient restés terriblement archaïques. Un accusé était, entre autres, immédiatement considéré comme coupable jusqu'à preuve du contraire et la détention préventive, chaudement conseillée. Crétins ! Le garçon se demanda si c'était une des conséquences de la guerre contre Voldemort, ou si c'était déjà ainsi auparavant. Vu la vitesse à laquelle évoluait le monde de la magie, il y avait de fortes chances que ce fut déjà le cas avant. Après tout, ce mage noir n'était pas le premier de l'histoire, seulement le plus meurtrier et le plus fou, ce qui était déjà trop.

Vernon vida sa tasse de thé à grand bruit puis se leva. Harry connaissait le goût des Dursley pour ce qui se passait ailleurs dans le monde, aussi ne s'étonna-t-il pas quand Vernon voulut éteindre la télévision, alors que le journaliste annonçait la faillite de trois grandes entreprises allemandes et leur rachat pour une bouchée de pain par la société Naja. Il récolta au passage une plainte sonore de Dudley qui fixait toujours l'écran d'un œil hagard, comme hypnotisé. Il se contenta donc de changer de chaîne au plus grand bonheur de son fils qui était trop loin de la télécommande à son goût.

- Il ne faut pas que je tarde, Pétunia. Le train de Marge arrive à dix heures.

Harry manqua de se couper la langue avec ses dents et regarda son oncle avec des yeux ronds. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait dû mal entendre. C'était la seule explication possible. Il posa toutefois la question, pour en être certain.

- La tante Marge ? Elle… elle vient ici ?

La tante Marge était la _charmante_ sœur de l'oncle Vernon. Bien que n'étant pas directement apparenté à elle, Harry avait dû l'appeler « tante » chaque fois qu'il l'avait vue. Ladite Marge habitait à la campagne, dans une maison avec un grand jardin où elle pratiquait l'élevage de bouledogues. Elle ne venait pas souvent à Privet Drive, fort heureusement, car elle ne supportait pas de quitter ses adorables créatures, même pour quelques jours. Personnellement, Harry aurait bien gardé le basilic en vie rien que pour lui faire manger les cabots, mais il se demandait si le serpent géant aurait survécu à l'ingestion de ces sales bêtes. Lui-même ne planterait pas ses crocs dans ces saletés de chiens, même si c'était une question de vie ou de mort. En tout cas, chaque visite de la tante Marge lui avait laissé un mauvais souvenir.

Pour le cinquième anniversaire de Dudley, Marge lui avait donné des coups de canne dans les tibias pour l'empêcher de gagner au jeu des chaises musicales alors qu'il courait plus vite que son cousin. Quatre ans plus tard, elle avait apporté un magnifique robot électronique à Dudley… et une boîte de biscuits pour chiens à Harry. Sa dernière visite avait eu lieu lorsque Harry avait dix ans. Cette fois-là, il avait par mégarde, du moins c'est ce que lui disait sa conscience, marché sur la patte de Molaire, le plus vieux et le plus hargneux des chiens de Marge. Le garçon avait dû se réfugier dans un arbre et l'affreuse tantine n'avait consenti à rappeler son molosse qu'à minuit passé. Harry se demandait comment les voisins avaient pu ignorer le raffut causé par le chien, probablement par paresse. En tout cas, Dudley avait beaucoup apprécié cet épisode et en riait encore.

- Marge restera une semaine ici, déclara Vernon et puisque nous en parlons, ajouta-t-il en tapant du doigt contre les côtes saillantes de son neveu, c'est le moment de mettre quelques petites choses au point, avant que j'aille la chercher.

Dudley quitta la télévision des yeux pour observer son cousin. Il aimait beaucoup voir Harry se faire remonter les bretelles.

- Pour commencer, grogna l'oncle, je te conseille de surveiller ta langue quand tu t'adresseras à Marge.

- D'accord, répondit Harry sans se démonter, il avait l'habitude de bien pire, surtout avec Rogue et Malfoy. Mais si elle n'est pas polie, je suis censé faire quoi ?

- Te taire, répliqua son oncle. Ensuite, étant donné que ma sœur ignore tout de ton anormalité… je ne veux pas qu'il se passa la moindre chose bizarre sous mon toit, c'est compris ? Tu te tiendras correctement !

- A condition qu'elle en fasse autant.

- Et pour finir, reprit Vernon en plissant ses yeux, qui disparurent presque dans les replis de sa face bouffie, nous avons dit à Marge que tu étais pensionnaire au Centre d'Éducation des Jeunes Délinquants Récidivistes de St Brutus.

- Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! s'exclama ironiquement Harry. Je suppose que tout le quartier est au courant ?

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à démentir, sinon…

- Bien sûr, mais… Comment veux-tu que je dises des choses sur une école que je ne connais pas ? Imagine qu'elle veuille vérifier pendant l'année que je suis bien là-bas ?

- Aucun souci, je me ferai une joie de lui donner de tes nouvelles jusqu'à sa prochaine visite, ricana son oncle.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry lui courut après, c'était probablement le moment idéal pour un échange de bon procédé. Surtout qu'il avait l'avantage tactique. Et il ne voulait absolument pas se dire que c'était Serpentard d'agir ainsi. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était en jeu. Et puis, il fallait un courage de Gryffondor pour tenir tête à l'oncle Vernom. Ça devait contrebalancer sur sa conscience...

- Oncle Vernon ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

- Voilà… Les élèves de… mon école ont le droit, à partir de cette année, de faire des sorties… culturelles. Mais il faut une autorisation des parents ou des tuteurs pour pouvoir y aller… Tu pourras me la signer ? On en a besoin pour certains cours.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je te le signer, ton papier ?

- Eh bien… Le nom de cette école de redressement, là… c'est assez long… Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le dire correctement devant la tante Marge.

Vernon dévisagea son neveu avec un rien d'inquiétude. Si jamais le sale môme faisait une gaffe durant le séjour de Marge… Non, cela ne devait absolument arriver.

- Que se passera-t-il si jamais je me trompe ? poursuivit Harry, qui se doutait de la tournure des pensées de son oncle.

- Tu prendras la plus grosse raclée de ta vie ! rugit Vernon.

- La plus grosse raclée de tous les temps ne suffira pas à faire oublier ce que j'aurais dit à Marge, promit Harry qui de toute façon n'en était pas effrayé car ayant déjà vécu pire à plusieurs reprises.

Son oncle leva le poing, le rabaissa et réfléchit un moment, le teint empourpré. Harry se dit qu'un jour, son oncle serait terrassé par une crise d'apoplexie, s'il n'y prenait pas garde.

- Très bien. Je vais te surveiller de près pendant le séjour de Marge. Si, à la fin, je juge que tu t'es convenablement conduit, je signerai ta paperasse.

- Je préférerais que tu signes d'abord. Ainsi, j'aurais toute la bonne volonté du monde pour jouer au méchant petit élève de St Machin.

- St Brutus, grinça Vernom.

- C'est si difficile à retenir...

L'oncle Vernom s'apprêta à répliquer, quand il croisa le regard émeraude de Harry, par dessus ses lunettes. Il se figea un instant, eut une absence de quelques secondes, puis grinça des dents.

- Très bien, donne-le moi qu'on en finisse. Et tache de faire ce qu'il faut, sinon...

Mais il savait qu'aucune menace ne serait assez efficace pour intimider son neveu. Il prit le papier et signa avec hargne, avant de s'en aller. En partant, il fit claquer la porte si fort qu'un carreau en tomba et explosa sur le sol. Harry souffla de soulagement tout en ramassant les débris de verre. Béni soit le charme vampirique. Il n'avait pas voulu l'utiliser, mais l'oncle Vernom s'y était exposé de lui-même. C'était vraiment efficace, en tout cas. D'un regard, il avait été en mesure de faire changer d'avis l'homme qui avait toujours le dernier mot, enfin presque toujours. Ce ne serait probablement pas aussi efficace contre des sorciers, malheureusement. Il n'était pas retourné dans sa chambre depuis dix minutes, pour mettre le précieux document en sécurité, que la voix perçante de Pétunia qui lui criait de descendre pour accueillir leur invitée.

- Tu aurais pu arranger tes cheveux ! lança-t-elle avec hargne.

Harry haussa les épaules. Pourquoi faire des efforts pour la tante Marge alors que son unique centre d'intérêt lorsqu'elle venait était de le critiquer. Au contraire, cela ne pourrait que lui faire plaisir. Il y eut un crissement de gravier écrasé par les pneus de la voiture, puis des claquements de portière et…

- Ouvre la porte ! ordonna Pétunia à son neveu.

Harry obéit en maudissant le ciel d'avoir une famille pareille. Remarque faite, il aurait pu tomber plus mal, chez les Malfoy, par exemple. Retentant un frisson de dégoût, il reporta son attention sur la porte d'entrée qui s'était ouverte. La tante Marge était déjà sur le seuil. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son frère, grande, massive, le teint violacé et une moustache, moins fournie cependant que celle de Vernon. Harry eut une pensée pour Mrs Dursley mère. Comment la pauvre avait-elle pu survivre à la naissance de deux enfants aussi larges ? Avec beaucoup de souffrance, vraisemblablement. Une énorme valise à la main, on eût dit qu'elle s'installait pour un mois entier ce qui la connaissant pouvait fort bien être le cas, et un vieux bouledogue sous le bras, Marge fit son entrée.

- Où est mon Duddy chéri ? rugit-elle. Où est-il, mon petit neveu adoré ?

Dudley s'avança alors dans le vestibule suivant un rituel bien rodé. Il se dandinait comme un pingouin, ses cheveux blonds plaqués au gel sur sa tête grasse, un nœud papillon à motifs criards à peine visible sous son énorme menton. Marge balança sa valise dans l'estomac de Harry, qui en eut le souffle coupé, malgré sa toute nouvelle résistance vampirique.

_''Elle y a mis le mur d'Hadrien, ou quoi ?''_

Marge saisit Dudley et le serra contre elle comme pour lui broyer les os en lui plantant un baiser sonore sur la joue. Harry fit la grimace. Il savait que son cousin se faisait payer pour supporter ça. Lui n'aurait jamais été capable de le supporter, mais l'antipathie réciproque entre lui et sa tante y était certainement pour beaucoup. Quand Marge lâcha le fils Dursley, Dudley tenait un gros billet de banque dans son poing. Pour une fois, Harry était heureux qu'on l'ignore.

- Pétunia ! s'écria Marge en passant devant Harry sans faire mine de le voir.

Les deux femmes firent semblant de s'embrasser, c'est-à-dire que la mâchoire de Marge alla heurter la pommette de Pétunia, un point c'est tout. C'était assez étrange à observer, même pour un œil averti. Vernon entra en dernier et referma la porte avec un grand sourire, qui se fit crispé lorsqu'il vit Harry rester prudemment à l'écart.

- Une tasse de thé, Marge ? proposa-t-il. Et Molaire, qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir ?

- Il pourra boire un peu de thé dans ma soucoupe.

Tandis que les autres allaient dans le salon, Harry prit tout son temps pour monter la valise de Marge dans la chambre d'amis. Il résista à la tentation de fausser la serrure en l'écrasant de son doigt. Avec sa nouvelle force vampirique, ce devait-être possible, mais cela n'allait pas aider à la coexistence de la semaine à venir. Et si l'autorisation de sortie était désormais en sûreté, l'oncle Vernom trouverait bien un moyen de lui faire payer. En redescendant, Harry trouva Marge assise dans le salon, en compagnie d'une tasse de thé et d'une tranche de cake. Dans la cuisine, Molaire, ce détestable chien lapait bruyamment son thé en éclaboussant le carrelage autrement impeccable de boisson et de bave. La tante Pétunia semblait au supplice. Elle était très fière de sa belle maison toute propre… et détestait les animaux en tous genres. Harry n'était pas aussi catégorique, mais après avoir rencontré un dragon, un Basilic et d'autres créature tout aussi détestables, il n'était pas non plus un fervent partisan des animaux chez soi. Si encore il s'agissait d'un véritable animal de compagnie, cela pouvait encore passer, toutefois, comme pour Hedwige. Ah, dernier point, animal de compagnie du point de vue du garçon, pas de Hagrid... Le cas des chiens était particulier, à cause de Touffu, le cerbère qui avait été un temps l'un des gardien de la pierre philosophale durant sa première année, ce qui lui laissait une mauvaise image des canidés. Molaire y était également pour beaucoup...

- Qui s'occupe de tes autres chiens, Marge ? s'enquit Vernon.

- Je les ai confiés au colonel Courtepatte. Il est à la retraite, le pauvre, ça lui fait du bien de s'occuper un peu. Mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner ce pauvre Molaire. Il est trop malheureux loin de moi.

Harry soupira. Supporter Marge était pénible, mais si on y ajoutait ce chien, la semaine qui venait allait être un vrai cauchemar. Comme s'il sentait les pensées du garçon, Molaire se mit à grogner. Toutefois, dès que leur regard se croisèrent, il poussa un léger glapissement avant de s'éloigner. Instinct de préservation, sans doute. Les vampires devaient être au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. Ce ne serait peut-être pas si terrible, en fin de compte. Le jappement plaintif de Molaire attira automatiquement le regard de la tante Marge sur lui, en étant la cause indirecte par sa seule présence. Il fut littéralement foudroyé du regard, ce qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

- Alors, aboya Marge. Toujours là, toi ?

- Malheureusement, tante Marge, répondit Harry d'un air peu enthousiaste.

- Ne le dis pas sur ce ton désagréable, grogna Marge. Tu peux vraiment t'estimer heureux que Vernon et Pétunia te gardent sous leur toit depuis tout ce temps. Douze ans à t'entretenir ! Pff… Moi, je t'aurais directement expédié à l'orphelinat, si on t'avait laissé devant ma porte. Je refuse de dépenser de l'argent pour un sale gamin dans ton genre.

_''Si tu savais, espèce de grosse vache…'' _songea Harry_. ''Je suis sûr que l'orphelinat n'aurait pas été pire que ton abruti de frère, ta peste de belle-sœur et ton mastodonte de neveu. Et en ce qui concerne l'argent, j'en ai certainement plus que tous les habitants du quartier réunis, mais tu n'as pas à le savoir...''_

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette grimace, là ? Tu te moques de moi, ou quoi ? tonna la tante Marge. Je vois que tu n'as fait aucun progrès depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

_''Mais si… Je sais faire des potions et transformer une souris en tabatière. Je peux faire danser les couverts sur une table et je suis un joueur de quidditch assez bon. Mais je suppose que tu t'en fiches pas mal. Et si je te le disais, tu ne comprendrais même pas de quoi je parle… Sauf éventuellement si je te disais que j'étais un vampire. Là je suis à peu près certain que tu me laisserais une bonne centaine de mètres d'espace vital.''_

- J'espérais que l'école t'apprendrais un peu les bonnes manières.

_''J'aimerais avoir sa définition des bonnes manières, vu comment elle prend ses aises chez l'oncle Vernom. Certes, c'est son frère, mais quand même...''_

Marge avala une gorgée de thé à grand bruit, s'essuya rapidement les lèvres et reprit :

- Dans quel collège l'as-tu envoyé Vernon ?

- A Saint-Brutus, répondit aussitôt Vernon avec un sourire mauvais. C'est un excellent établissement pour les cas désespérés.

- Oui, je connais. Les châtiments corporels sont toujours en usage à Saint-Brutus, j'espère ?

- Oui, répondit platement Harry en songeant que Marge s'entendrait à merveille avec Rusard. Les profs peuvent nous donner des coups de canne quand ils le veulent. Et ils le veulent souvent.

- Parfait ! clama Miss Dursley. J'ai horreur de ces mollassons qui voudraient qu'on abolisse le fouet et les autres peines. Tout peut s'arranger, avec une bonne correction. Et tu en reçois souvent, des coups de canne ?

- Oui, beaucoup. Les professeurs trouvent que j'ai de très mauvaises manières, comparé au reste de la bande, répondit Harry d'une voix flûtée. Et comme je récupère rapidement de mes bleus, ils peuvent me donner encore plus de coups de canne.

Voilà, ainsi, l'oncle Vernom devrait s'estimer satisfait. Qu'il ne vienne pas lui dire qu'il ne jouait pas le jeu ! Mais Marge ne parut qu'en partie apprécier la réponse. L'idée des coups en plus lui plaisait, mais que Harry récupère rapidement de ses hypothétiques blessures lui convenait déjà moins. Si ce n'était pas du sadisme, ça...

- Ce n'est pas suffisant, visiblement. Je crois qu'il te faudrait un meilleur dressage, jeune homme. Vernon, si j'étais toi, j'écrirais au directeur en insistant bien pour que ce garçon soit fouetté à la moindre incartade.

Craignant peut-être que la situation ne tourne au vinaigre, Vernon se dépêcha de détourner la conversation sur le nommé Sirius Black, évadé depuis peu et cavalant dans la nature. Marge prit très vite ses aises dans la maison, du moins, encore plus qu'à son arrivée. Harry se prit à regretter le temps où elle n'y séjournait pas. Les Dursley ne voulaient pas le voir, alors que Marge tenait absolument à l'avoir sous les yeux afin de déterminer le point le plus tordu de son neveu et de donner force conseils sur son éducation… quand elle ne s'attaquait pas à la famille de Harry. Sans le savoir, l'ignoble bonne femme touchait là un point sensible. Harry n'avait que peu d'arguments pour réfuter ces âneries. Et puis… il y avait les manières de Marge. En dehors de Dudley, Harry n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se conduire si mal, surtout à table. Même Crabbe et Goyle avaient plus de délicatesse en mangeant, ce qui n'était pas peu dire étant donné qu'ils l'étaient autant qu'un dragon à jeun devant son premier repas de la journée. Elle avait aussi la fâcheuse habitude d'acheter des cadeaux hors de prix, que Harry trouvait assez hideux, à Dudley en regardant l'autre neveu d'un air féroce, comme pour le dissuader de demander une explication. Elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps à exposer les raisons pour lesquelles Harry était peu fréquentable.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ce garçon est devenu ce qu'il est, dit-elle à son frère le troisième jour, pendant le déjeuner. Lorsqu'il y a quelque chose de pourri à l'intérieur, personne ne peut rien y faire.

Harry se concentra sur n'importe quoi plutôt que sur la tante Marge. Cette dernière avait été ravie de découvrir que le garçon ne mangeait pas à table avec le reste de la famille, comme s'il était inférieur à elle. Il avait expliqué, et l'explication avait été confirmé par Vernom lui-même, que le directeur de St Brutus avait recommandé de le faire jeûner, afin de calmer son tempérament rebelle. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'il ne buvait que du sang, encore qu'il ne l'ai fait qu'une fois jusqu'à présent, si l'on ne comptait pas l'auto-vampirisme.

- C'est un des principes de base de toute éducation. On le voit très bien dans l'élevage des chiens. S'il y a quelque chose de tordu chez la mère, on trouvera la même tare chez ses chiots.

Elle avala son vin et s'étrangla d'un seul coup. Toussant à se rompre la gorge, elle parvint difficilement à reprendre sa respiration.

- Ça va, Marge ? couina Pétunia.

- Oui, oui… C'est bon… Je n'aurais pas dû boire avant de finir ma phrase… Tout va bien, bégaya Marge en essuyant les gouttes de vin qui tachaient sa veste.

_''Voilà le genre de tare qui traîne dans ma famille,'' _songea Harry en ricanant intérieurement_. ''C'est affreux, n'est-ce pas ? Grâce à elle, on dispose de la vie ou de la mort de plein de gens, tantine… C'est dommage que Malefoy ne soit pas dans le coin, je te montrerai ce qu'est un vrai dégénéré…''_

Les trois jours suivants furent exécrables. Harry se forçait à réciter mentalement des passages de son manuel d'entretien des balaisou du monstrueux livre des monstres, déjà appris par cœur, chaque fois que Marge s'en prenait à lui. La méthode se révéla efficace, mais lui donnait un air un peu… ailleurs, qui fit conclure à Marge que ce sale gosse était mentalement arriéré. Enfin, après ce qui avait semblé une éternité, le séjour de Marge parvint à son terme. Pour le dernier soir chez les Dursley, la tante Pétunia avait préparé un dîner des plus raffinés, du genre que Harry ne reverrait plus jamais dans cette maison, même s'il n'en profitait pas, et Vernon avait débouché plusieurs bouteilles de vin. D'après Harry, vu la tendance de Marge à boire, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Cependant, ils dégustèrent la soupe et le saumon aux amandes sans faire allusion aux défauts de Harry. Quand arriva la tarte meringuée au citron, Vernon fit un discours assommant sur les mérites de sa fabrique de perceuses. Ensuite, Pétunia servit du café et son mari amena une bouteille de cognac. Le garçon sut alors un mauvais pressentiment, amené à se confirmer sous peu...

- J'espère que tu te laisseras tenter, Marge.

Elle avait déjà bu plus que de raison. D'ici peu de temps, elle finirait par rouler sous la table. Au moins, ainsi, elle pourrait tenir compagnie à son chien, qui restait le plus loin possible de Harry, ce qui énervait sa propriétaire qui aurait préféré que ce fut l'inverse. Sauf que si elle buvait encore plus, elle risquait de dire certaines choses qui feraient dégénérer la conversation...

- Juste un fond, minauda-t-elle. Encore un peu quand même… Un tout petit peu… Voilà, comme ça, c'est parfait.

Le "juste un fond" de Marge se révéla être un verre presque plein. Dudley avait avalé quatre parts de tarte. Son cousin regardait le repas avec consternation. Était-ce vraiment un repas entre gens civilisés ? Il aurait bien voulu partir, mais le regard noir de son oncle lui fit comprendre qu'il devrait rester jusqu'au bout. Et c'était définitivement une mauvaise idée.

- Aahh ! soupira Marge en claquant la langue comme un ouvrier au pub. On peut dire que ça fait du bien par où ça passe ! Moi, avec mes douze chiens, je n'ai jamais le temps de me faire la cuisine, je mange toujours sur le pouce.

_''Alors fais-les tous piquer ! Non, mieux encore, mange les. _songea Harry avec ennui.

Marge émit un rot sonore et tapota son gros ventre revêtu de tweed. Pour quelqu'un qui ne mangeait soit disant pas énormément, elle était plutôt volumineuse. Même pour quelqu'un qui mangeait plus que de raison... Dudley en était une belle preuve.

- Excusez-moi. Mon Duddy, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir un garçon bien bâti. Tu deviendras un bel homme costaud, comme ton père. Je prendrai bien encore une petite larme de cognac… Quant à l'autre, là…

- L'autre a un prénom, tante Marge, répondit la voix trop calme pour être naturelle de Harry. Et l'autre serait infiniment reconnaissant si tu voulais bien t'en servir.

- Mais regardez-moi cette insolence ! Vraiment ! De la part d'une espèce d'avorton dans ton genre, c'est comique ! beugla Marge. J'ai toujours dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de pourri chez sa mère. Je n'ai rien contre ta famille, bien sûr… ajouta-t-elle en tapotant les doigts maigres de Pétunia. Mais ta sœur avait une tare et elle s'est acoquinée avec un bon à rien. On a le résultat. Au fait, je parie qu'il était chômeur, ce Potter, n'est-ce pas, Vernon ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit Vernon sans prendre garde à la tension qui montait.

- Faux, répliqua Harry depuis sa chaise.

- Et ils étaient sûrement ivres quand ils se sont tués en voiture ! continua la tante Marge sans tenir compte de l'intervention.

Cette fois-ci, Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. Il tenta de se maîtriser en pensant aux conséquences des trop fortes émotions sur lui. Inspirer à fond. Expirer lentement. Inspirer à fond... Soif ! Merde, pas maintenant. Pourquoi la soif de sang était-elle liée à l'état d'esprit des vampires ? Non, ne pas y penser, se calmer...

- Et d'une, ils ne se sont pas tués en voiture. Et de deux, en ce qui concerne l'ivrognerie, TU PEUX PARLER, TOI ! Non mais tu t'es regardée ? Tu serais dans la rue, les voisins appelleraient la police pour cas d'ivresse sur la voie publique !

Tant pis pour le self-contrôle. À présent, l'unique chose importante était de ne pas mordre. Ce ne serait pas beau à voir... ni à goûter. Harry était certrain qu'une goutte de son sang suffirait à le rendre ivre, avec tout l'alcool ingurgité. La tante Marge s'empourpra face à la réplique de Harry. Le ton monta d'un cran.

- TES BONS À RIEN DE PARENTS SONT MORTS DANS UN ACCIDENT DE LA ROUTE, ESPÈCE DE SALE PETIT PROFITEUR ! ET C'EST À CAUSE DE ÇA QUE TU ES DEVENU UN FARDEAU POUR UNE FAMILLE HONNÊTE ET TRAVAILLEUSE, ET…

Marge se tut, comme si la colère l'enflait trop pour parler. Non, elle enflait vraiment, littéralement. Son visage semblait gonflé à l'hélium, et son corps difforme donnait l'impression de pouvoir exploser à tout instant, plus encore qu'en temps normal. Puis les pieds de la tante Marge cessèrent de toucher le sol et elle se mit à flotter au plafond. Bon, au moins il n'avait rien dit de compromettant. Par contre, là, il allait avoir de plus grave problèmes que la fureur de l'oncle Vernom. Profitant de la stupeur générale, Harry fonça dans sa chambre, ou ses affaires étaient déjà prêtes, prit la malle et la cage de Hedwige, et descendit en trombe. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée en grand.

- REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! rugit Vernon.

- Sûrement pas ! Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite ! J'en ai assez de vous tous ! Je m'en vais.

Un instant plus tard, Harry était dans la rue déserte et sombre...

* * *

Et voilà ! Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Le prochain chapitre, déjà écris, sortira la semaine prochaine... du moins si j'ai le temps. Sinon, il sortira quelques jours plus tard, tout au plus !

Des commentaires ?


	4. Entre deux mondes

Pour commencer...  
Oui, je sais que j'ai en retard.  
Non, je n'ai pas abandonné mes fictions.  
Oui, je poste une suite sous peu.  
Non, je ne sais pas dans quel ordre.  
Oui, vous avez le droit d'être en colère.  
Non, je ne recommencerais pas.  
Oui, je ferais des efforts.

Bonjour au fait.  
Comme je le disais, à cause des vacances, je n'ai pas eu de temps pour me consacrer à mes fictions. Mais je suis de retour pour un bon moment.

La suite en fin de chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 3: Entre deux mondes..._**

Sans se retourner, Harry courut à travers les rues. Il se fichait qu'on le recherche pour utilisation illégale de la magie. Il ne voulait pas être retrouvé. Il voulait juste être oublié. Soif... Le garçon s'arrêta et tenta de calmer ses pulsions sanguinaires. Ce n'était pas évident. Il avait jeûné pendant plus d'un mois. Le dernier sang qu'il avait goutté était tellement riche en magie que deux petites gouttes avaient suffi à le satisfaire pendant si longtemps. S'il avait su, il en aurait peut-être bu un peu plus.. Non, ça l'aurait certainement tué. Boire du sang dont la puissance magique est trop supérieure à celle du buveur était dangereux. Harry aurait risqué une overdose de magie. De nombreux vampires étaient mort en tentant de passer outre cette information. D'autant que le sang lui-même n'était pas totalement inoffensif... Assis sur un banc, les yeux fermés, le survivant agrippait de toutes ses forces au support sur lequel il était assis. Le métal crissa sous sa poigne, se déformant, mais ne céda pas. Reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions devenait crucial, à présent. Il était dans une ville contenant des milliers de moldus. S'il perdait le contrôle et que sa soif prenait le dessus, ce serait l'hécatombe. Il resta ainsi, immobile, à inspirant profondément puis expirer doucement, pendant plus de dix minutes. Sa valise, à coté de lui, était pleine. Il n'avait rien oublié de prendre dans son départ précipité, pour la bonne raison que la malle était faite depuis de nombreux jours.

Lorsqu'enfin Harry sentit qu'il pourrait se fier à son corps, il se détendit. Sa soif était toujours omniprésente, mais c'était déjà un peu plus supportable. Précautionneusement, il planta une canine au coin de ses lèvres et fit couler quelques gouttes de sang, qu'il avala. C'était une précaution plus qu'un besoin. Aussi longtemps qu'il resterait proche des moldus incapables de se défendre, il valait mieux ne pas prendre le risque de la tentation. Une goutte perla de sa bouche jusque sur son menton, avant de tomber au sol. Harry n'y fit pas attention., s'essuyant distraitement avec le pouce, avant de le lécher. La sensation de manque était présente, cette fois encore. Ce n'était pas arrivé la fois précédente. C'était bien la preuve que ce ressenti n'était présent que lorsqu'il buvait son propre sang. Que c'était compliqué d'être un vampire, et un dhampire encore plus. Le survivant devait faire face à des situations inédites, plus encore que celles qui venaient avec sa célébrité. Honnêtement, il n'aimait pas cela. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de se lamenter sur son sort, car un craquement se fit entendre. Se retournant, Harry vit apparaître un énorme chien noir sous un arbre. Était-il apparu de nul part, ou était-il simplement couché dans l'ombre ? Difficile à dire, mais la seconde hypothèse était plus probable. Remarque, dans le monde de la magie, la première n'était pas impossible non plus. Il devait vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ cesser d'être paranoïaque.

Harry jeta à peine un regard à l'animal, avant de se rasseoir. Sans doute avait-il réagit à la présence du dhampire... Il grognerait certainement avant de s'en aller, comme Molaire au cours de la semaine passée. Plusieurs longues secondes passèrent, dans un silence absolu. Pas de gémissements, pas d'aboiements furieux, rien. Tournant la tête, il vit que le chien était toujours là, assis à coté de sa valise, la tête penchée sur le coté. Il l'observait avec attention, sa langue pendant négligemment de sa gueule ouverte. Dans ses yeux semblaient briller un lueur d'intelligence et de mystère. Étrange chien que voilà, mais sa présence était apaisante, d'une certaine façon. C'était le premier animal, en dehors de Hedwige, qui acceptait sa présence. Tous les autres le fuyait comme la peste. Après réflexion, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée d'avoir pris l'option de soin aux créatures magiques, s'il ne pouvait pas approcher lesdites créatures magiques... Enfin, pour cela il fallait qu'il fusse encore accepté à Poudlard, car après le coup fait à la tante Marge, rien n'était moins sur. S'il avait eu un avertissement parce qu'un elfe de maison avait usé d'un sort de lévitation, quel serait le prix à payer pour un acte volontaire, ou presque ? Harry ne voulait pas y penser, c'était trop d'émotions et il ne devait pas se laisser submerger à nouveau. Une fois en deux mois suffisait largement, d'autant que s'il cédait, il risquait d'attaquer un moldu. Et c'était là un crime bien plus grave que l'usage interdit de la baguette pour un sorcier de premier cycle.

Quelque chose de tiède toucha sa main. Baissant les yeux, Harry vit que cet étrange chien venait de la lui lécher. Malgré la gravité de la situation, cela le fit doucement sourire. Il était un peu plus calme, à présent. Il lui fallait trouver un plan d'action. Retourner chez les Dursley n'était pas une bonne idée après la scène qu'il avait fait en partant. Il n'avait pas de sou moldu en poche. Il n'irait pas bien loin ainsi. Virga en main, Harry se leva. Quitte à ne pas savoir quoi faire, autant avancer. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'arrêter pour se reposer, après tout. Il prit sa valise par la poignée, avant de faire demi-tour et de s'étaler au sol. Pourquoi ce chien s'était-il allongé à ses pieds juste derrière lui ? Harry était couvert d'égratignures. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas plut depuis plusieurs jours, sinon il aurait en plus été trempé. Un bruit pétaradant se fit alors entendre, suivit d'un fort crissement de freins. Levant les yeux, Harry vit une lumière blanche aveuglante, qui l'obligea à plisser les yeux. Ce qu'il perçut ensuite fut la vue d'une énorme roue, à une trentaine de centimètre de sa tête. Heureusement qu'il avait été sur le trottoir, sinon il se serait fait écraser sans autre forme de procès... Analysant plus en profondeur, il vit que la roue appartenait à un bus. Et quel bus ! Outre la couleur violette vraiment peu commune du véhicule, il était composé, non pas d'un comme ceux de Londres, mais de deux étages. Un écriteau particulièrement visible indiquait en lettres d'or : Magicobus. Mais même sans le nom de l'engin sur-dimensionné, Harry avait compris qu'il appartenait au monde des sorciers. Premièrement, il était apparu de nulle part, alors que la rue était vide. Deuxièmement, un bus à deux étages ne pouvait tout simplement pas se déplacer convenablement dans les villes, surtout à cause des ponts omniprésents et juste assez haut pour un bus à impériale simple, alors un double... Enfin, troisièmement, aucun moldu sain d'esprit n'accepterait de conduire un bus, une voiture, ou n'importe quel véhicule, dès l'instant ou celui-ci était d'un violet aussi soutenu ! Un contrôleur, dont l'uniforme était de la même couleur que le Magicobus, sauta au sol et fit un discours apprit par cœur :

- Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Je m'appelle Stan Rocade et je serai votre contrôleur pour cette tournée.

_''J'en étais sur ! Mais tout de même... Le monde de la magie semble si en retard technologiquement parlant, c'est surprenant de voir une interaction aussi vive entre le monde moldu et le monde magique.'' se dit le garçon._

_Stan fixa Harry avec un sérieux tout à fait troublant. Il semblait presque considérer le fait que la personne en face de lui soit étendu au sol comme normal. Ses yeux indiquaient qu'il n avait vu d'autres._

- Bonsoir, fit Harry en se relevant. Sans vouloir paraître ignorant, puis-je savoir la raison de votre présence ?

Ça par-contre, Stan n'avait pas dû le voir venir. Son visage boutonneux se figea pendant une seconde, tandis que ses sourcils se relevèrent. Il semblait gêné qu'on lui pose la question. Harry était curieux de savoir pourquoi.

- Nous avons perçu le signal de votre baguette, donc nous sommes venu vous prendre.

- Quel signal ?

- Vous ne le savez vraiment pas ? s'étonna le contrôleur. Pour lancer le signal du Magicobus, vous devez vous tenir au bord d'un trottoir et agiter votre baguette magique en l'air.

Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était effectivement sur le trottoir au moment de sa chute. Il avait fait un rapide moulinet du bras en tombant. Comme il avait sa baguette à la main à ce moment là, cela avait dû enclencher le fameux signal. Se retournant rapidement, le garçon vit que le chien avait disparut. L'arrivée du Magicobus ne pouvait pas l'avoir effrayé, puisqu'il avait supporté la présence de Harry. S'était-il allongé intentionnellement de façon à ce que Harry appelle le bus des sorciers par hasard ? S'il venait du monde de la magie, c'était possible. Les animaux étaient plus intelligents que chez les moldus. La meilleure preuve était Hedwige, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas revenu depuis plusieurs jours... Le problème était que Harry ne se trouvait pas vraiment dans un lieu magique, alors l'explication était quelque peu bancale. Mais dans l'immédiat, il y avait plus important à gérer.

- C'était juste un accident, marmonna Harry.

- Vous ne souhaitez donc pas prendre place à bord de notre bus ? s'enquit Stan, les sourcils froncés.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Ou pouvez-vous m'emmener ?

- N'importe ou tant que c'est sur la terre ferme. Le Magicobus ne va pas sous l'eau.

_''Autrement dit, n'importe ou tant que cela reste en Grande-Bretagne... Angleterre, Écosse et Pays de Galles.''_ songea Harry.

- Combien pour aller à Londres ?

- Onze mornilles. Pour quatorze, on a droit à une tasse de chocolat chaud, et pour quinze, on vous ajoute une bouteille d'eau chaude et une brosse à dents de la couleur de votre choix.

- Un aller-simple pour Londes, dans ce cas. Je prendrais le tarif de base...

Un dhampire qui boit un chocolat chaud, et puis quoi encore ? Par-contre, la brosse à dent ne serait pas du luxe, Harry se promit d'en acheter une en temps voulu. Ce n'était pas un objet sorcier, du coup il n'avait pas pensé à en emporter dans sa valise.

- Dernière chose, continua Stan Rocade, vous vous appelez comment ? C'est la coutume de se présenter lorsque l'on monte à bord du Magicobus. Même si vous êtes un client régulier.

- Ne... Nelson Crugh.

- Bienvenu à bord, mon cher Nelson.

Harry hocha la tête et monta à bord avec sa valise, aidé par Stan. Il avait un instant hésité sur le nom à donner. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire Harry Potter en présence de sorciers. Il n'aimait pas la célébrité et sa rencontre avec Gilderoy Lockhart avait achevé de le dégoutter. Particulièrement ce soir, il voulait rester discret sur son identité. Une chance que sa cicatrice fusse dissimulée par une mèche de cheveux. Il avait pensé à utiliser le nom de Neville Londubat, mais ce dernier étant un sorcier de sang-pur, il y avait une chance pour qu'il se soit déjà servit du Magicobus par le passé. Aussi avait-il opté pour Nelson Crugh, un nom inventé e toute pièce. Harry songea amèrement que s'il avait été au courant de l'existance de ce véhicule l'année passée, cela lui aurait évité l'incident entre la ford anglia de Mr Weasley et le saule cogneur. A l'intérieur du bus, il n'y avait pas de sièges, mais des lits en cuivre poli, alignés derrière les fenêtres masquées par des rideaux bordés de dentelle. Des bougies brûlaient dans des chandeliers, illuminant des parois lambrissées. Harry sursauta en voyant, accrochée au rétroviseur, une minuscule tête empaillée à la mode jivaro.

- Salut ! fit la tête.

Voilà qui sortait de l'ordinaire, enfin juste un peu. Harry, après lui avoir rendu la politesse d'une voix à peine hésitante, se dépêcha de gagner un lit vide, d'y installer ses affaires et de s'allonger. Il n'allait pas dormir, peu importe à quelle vitesse ils allaient, mais la position horizontale avait un effet apaisant.

- Notre conducteur s'appelle Ernie Danlmur, précisa Stan en désignant un vieux sorcier assis derrière le volant.

- J'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir, marmonna Harry entre ses dents car le vieil homme au volant semblait plus myope que le garçon avant son éveil en dhampire.

- On peut y aller, Ern, cria Stan en s'asseyant à côté de son collègue.

- Et c'est parti ! clama la tête réduite.

Une détonation assourdissante retentit et le lit de Harry recula d'un coup, déséquilibré par le démarrage en trombe du Magicobus. Le jeune sorcier se redressa légèrement et regarda dehors. L'autobus filait le long d'une rue très différente de Magnolia Crescent. Stan s'amusait beaucoup de l'expression stupéfaite de son nouveau passager.

- On était là avant que nous passions vous prendre. Quelque part au Pays de Galles, non ?

- Tout à fait juste, répondit la tête du rétroviseur.

- Comment ça se fait que les Moldus ne repèrent pas le bus ?

- Eux ? fit Stan, méprisant. Ils ne savent pas écouter... Savent pas regarder non plus, d'ailleurs. Ne font jamais attention à rien. Jamais.

_''Ben… Ça n'explique pas grand-chose, en fait…'' grogna mentalement Harry. ''Et puis on ne connaît pas les mêmes moldus. Les miens font attention à tout ce qui concerne la magie pour me taper dessus dès qu'ils en trouvent… Je pense plutôt que le Magicobus est entouré de charmes repousse-moldus.''_

- Faut réveiller Madame Dumarais, lança Ernie. On arrive à Abergavenny dans une minute.

Stan gravit rapidement un étroit escalier du bois. Harry regardait toujours la route. Il était très nerveux. Ernie ne semblait pas très bien maîtriser son véhicule et s'attirait toutes sortes de commentaires désagréables de la part de la tête momifiée qui ballottait sans cesse au gré de ses coups de volant. Le bus montait sur des trottoirs, mais il semblait que poubelles et réverbères s'écartaient d'un bond à son passage pour revenir à leur place une fois le danger écarté.  
Stan revint alors, suivi d'une sorcière au teint verdâtre, emmitouflée dans une cape sombre.

- Vous êtes arrivée, Madame Dumarais, dit Stan d'un ton guilleret.

Ernie écrasa le frein et tous les lits glissèrent vers l'avant, entraînant les passagers avec eux. Madame Dumarais, un mouchoir plaqué contre sa bouche, descendit les marches d'un pas mal assuré. Quand elle fut sortie, Stan jeta sa valise derrière elle puis referma les portes dans un grand bruit de vitres secouées. Un profond soupir de soulagement de l'ensemble des clients accompagna le départ de la sorcière. Après une détonation supplémentaire, le bus fonça le long d'un étroit chemin de campagne bordé d'arbres. Harry, immobile sur son lit, se laissait ballotter au rythme des bonds successifs du Magicobus. Il était impossible de dormir dans ces conditions. Pour essayer de tromper son ennui, il jeta un œil au journal que lisait Stan. Harry reconnut la photo d'un homme maigre et sale aux cheveux noirs emmêlés qui faisait la une.

- C'est ce type, là, Black ! Les Moldus l'ont montré à la télé.

- Évidemment. Il fallait bien les avertir que ce taré rôdait dans le coin. Depuis son évasion, c'est chaos. Tu ne le savais pas ?

- Je n'étais pas en Angleterre le mois dernier. On a un peu manqué les dernières nouvelles...

Stan lui tendit la Gazette avec un sourire indulgent. Visiblement, le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas le Magicobus rendait crédible son ignorance sur le sujet. Harry put lire l'article consacré à l'évadé. S'il y avait bien une chose de certaine, c'était que le journal n'était pas des plus rassurants quant à la situation du fugitif…

**_SIRIUS BLACK TOUJOURS INTROUVABLE_**

**_Sirius Black, qui peut prétendre au titre de plus infâme criminel jamais détenu à la forteresse d'Azkaban, échappe encore et toujours aux recherches, nous confirme aujourd'hui le ministère de la Magie._**

**_« Nous faisons notre possible pour capturer Black, nous a déclaré ce matin Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la Magie, et nous demandons instamment à la communauté sorcière de rester calme et sur ses gardes. »_**

**_Mr. Fudge a été critiqué par certains membres de la Fédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers pour avoir informé le Premier Ministre moldu de la situation._**

**_« Il est clair que c'était mon devoir, a déclaré Cornélius Fudge non sans une certaine irritation. Black est un fou, il représente un danger pour quiconque se retrouve en face de lui, sorcier ou Moldu. J'ai obtenu du Premier Ministre l'assurance qu'il ne dirait pas un mot à qui que ce soit de la véritable identité de Black. D'ailleurs, ne nous y trompons pas : qui le croirait si jamais il le faisait ? »_**

**_Les Moldus ont été avertis que Black était armé d'un pistolet ( sorte de baguette magique dont les Moldus se servent pour s'entre-tuer ), mais ce que craint la communauté sorcière, c'est un massacre tel que celui qui s'est produit il y a douze ans, lorsque Black a tué treize personnes en lançant un seul sort._**

Se demandant quel genre de massacre avait conduit cet homme en prison, Harry regarda la photo de Black. Se demandant quel genre de massacre avait conduit cet homme en prison, Harry regarda la photo de Black. Ses yeux sombres étaient la seule partie de son visage décharné qui semblait encore vivante. Si Harry n'avait pas été un vampire, et s'il considérait les croyance moldues sur leur compte, alors l'évaddé d'Azkaban aurait pu coller à la description. Une tête émaciée, la peau grisatre et le visage décharné, Sirius Black avait tout d'un mort vivant, à l'exception de ses yeux qui eux, étaient brillant de vie. Encore une fois, tant le nom que l'apparance de l'homme sembla familier à Harry, bien qu'il ne sut dire pour quelle raison.

- Il fait peur, pas vrai ? dit Stan.

- Il a vraiment tué _treize_ personnes avec _un seul_ sort ? Est-ce seulement possible ?

- Ça paraît dingue, c'est vrai, mais il l'a fait en plein jour, devant témoins. Ça a fait un de ces raffuts, à l'époque, pas vrai Ern ?

- Ouais, dit Ernie en grimaçant.

- Black était un des grands partisans de Tu-sais-qui, ajouta Stan.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry. Il aurait donc tué ces gens pour son maître ?

- Ben non, justement. Quand le petit Potter a vaincu Tu-sais-qui, tous ses partisans on été traqués. Oh oui ! La plupart savaient bien que c'était fini pour eux, maintenant que leur patron n'était plus là, et ils se sont tenus tranquilles. Mais pas Sirius Black. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il pensait devenir le bras droit de Tu-sais-qui quand il aurait pris le pouvoir. Finalement, ils ont réussi à le coincer au milieu d'une rue pleine de Moldus. Alors il a sorti sa baguette et il a jeté un sort qui a dévasté toute la rue. Un sorcier et douze Moldus ont été tués sur le coup.

Sirius Black devait donc être très puissant. Ce que racontait Stan Rocade n'était pas forcément des informations fiables. Au mieux c'était éludé, au pire c'était inventé. Dans tous les cas, cela occupait Harry, qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire que d'écouter le contrôleur bavarder.

- Horrible, hein ? fit Stan en secouant la tête. Et tu sais ce que Black a fait après ça ? demanda-t-il après une pause dramatique.

- Non..

- Il a éclaté de rire, reprit Stan. Il est resté là, debout, à rigoler. Et quand des renforts du ministère de la Magie sont arrivés, il les a suivis sans résister en continuant à rire comme un bossu. Parce qu'il est fou, pas vrai, Ern ? Il est complètement fou.

- S'il ne l'était pas en arrivant à Azkaban, il l'est sûrement maintenant, dit Ern d'une voix grave. Je préférerais me faire exploser plutôt que de mettre les pieds là-bas. En tout cas, c'est bien fait pour lui, après tout ce qu'il a fait…  
- Ils en ont eu, du travail, pour maquiller tout ça, hein ? Une rue entière ravagée avec des cadavres partout… Brrr… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit, déjà ?

- Explosion de gaz.

- C'est en effet possible. Si le sort a frappé une conduite de gaz, cela aura certainement provoqué une réaction en chaîne à l'origine de l'explosion, suggéra Harry.

- C'est ça... Et maintenant, Sirius Black s'est évadé. C'est la première fois qu'un prisonnier arrive à s'échapper d'Azkaban.

- Vraiment ? interrompit Harry, qui se souvenait de l'état de Hagrid après seulement quelques semaines passée là-bas.

- Eh ouais ! Comprends pas comment il s'y est pris, ce gredin ! Ça fait peur… En tout cas, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait beaucoup de chances de s'en tirer face aux gardiens d'Azkaban. Ils sont bien en colère contre lui…

Ernie fut secoué d'un frisson d'angoisse. Visiblement, la réaction du garde-chasse de Poudlard n'était pas exagéré. La mention d'Azkaban semblait provoquer des tremblements de peur chez n'importe quel sorcier.

- Tu ne voudrais pas parler d'autre chose, Stan ? Rien que de penser à eux, j'en ai mal au ventre…

Harry les laissa alors et retourna sur son lit. Ces gardiens… la façon dont Ernie et Stan en parlaient… Étaient-ce des humains ou des créatures magiques ? Probablement la seconde hypothèse. En dehors de Voldemort lui-même, aucun humain n'avait jamais provoqué une telle peur dans la communauté sorcière. L'idée d'avoir une pareille terreur aux trousses mit Harry mal à l'aise. Bien que ce Black fût un criminel, le garçon n'était pas sûr de lui souhaiter tout le mal auquel le vouaient les deux autres sorciers. Vivre comme une bête traquée par une chose a priori innommable… Mais peut-être que le manque de connaissances du garçon sur le sujet faussait son jugement. D'après la peur éprouvée par Hagrid l'année précédente, Azkaban devait vraiment être l'enfer sur Terre. Harry eut une vision fugitive de barbelés et de visages maigres pressés derrière les grilles. Le Magicobus roulait dans l'obscurité, écartant au passage lampadaires, cabines téléphoniques et buissons, sur les indications de la tête empaillée. Stan vint apporter une tasse de chocolat chaud à la voisine de Harry, mais renversa tout sur l'oreiller quand le bus passa brutalement d'Anglesey au Pays de Galles à Aberdeen en Écosse. Un par un, des sorcières et des sorciers vêtus de chemises de nuit et chaussés de pantoufles descendaient des étages supérieurs, l'air ravi de quitter ce maudit véhicule. Harry resta bientôt tout seul.

- Alors, Nelson, où te dépose-t-on à Londres ?

- Sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit Harry.

- On y va !

- Tiens-toi bien, dit la tête réduite.

BANG ! Le Magicobus se retrouva dans Charing Cross Road. Harry ferma les yeux quand le bus passa au ras d'une maison, puis manqua d'écraser une vieille dame. Le jour se levait et Harry avait hâte de s'installer au milieu des sorciers. Il n'était pas fatigué, il ne pouvait plus l'être, mais lui aussi commençait à en avoir marre de la conduite chaotique du chauffeur du Magicobus. Ern aplatit brusquement le frein et le véhicule s'arrêta dans un long gémissement de pneus sur le goudron, devant la porte de Chaudron Baveur.

- Merci, dit Harry à Ern.

Il descendit ses bagages avec l'aide de Stan. Derrière lui, la porte du pub claqua.

- Bonjour, monsieur le Ministre ! clama Stan.

_''J'avais moins d'une chance sur un million de tomber sur quelqu'un susceptible de poser problème, et il fallait que je tombe sur l'un des pires...''_ gémit mentalement Harry.

- Ah ! Te voilà arrivé ! claironna Cornélius Fudge en avançant vers le survivant, qui ne cachait pas son évident désir de s'enfuir.

Harry était paralysé par la peur autant que la surprise. Là, il était vraiment mal. L'expression amicale de Fudge ne le rassurait en rien, car il avait eu presque la même en arrêtant Hagrid. De deux choses, l'une était qu'il affichait ce masque lorsqu'une affaire grave était en cours. L'autre était que c'était son expression habituelle. Dans les deux cas, cela ne rassurait que très modérément le garçon.

- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, monsieur le Ministre !

- Oui, oui, c'est ça, répondit Fudge, visiblement agacé. Je suis ravi que le Magicobus ait amené Harry à destination, maintenant, nous avons à discuter.

- Comment avez-vous appelé... ? commença Stan, abasourdi.

Ne savait-il pas ce que signifiait mentir ? Il devrait vraiment rechercher la définition dans le dictionnaire. Le reste de sa phrase fut étouffé par la porte qui s'était refermée une fois que Harry était entré dans le pub sous la conduite du ministre. Ses bagages avaient suivit docilement et se déposèrent dans l'entrée. Tom, le patron du Chaudron, les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Ah ! Vous l'avez retrouvé, monsieur ! Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Une bière ? Un cognac ?

- Une tasse de thé, plutôt, répondit Fudge, qui tenait fermement sa proie par l'épaule, ce qui était une bonne idée car Harry aurait fuit au moindre signe de faiblesse. Il tentait malgré tout de conserver son calme. Égorger le ministre de la magie dès la première rencontre n'était pas une bonne idée... Rectification, égorger le ministre de la magie n'était pas une bonne idée tout court. Fudge alla s'asseoir en compagnie de Harry à une table relativement éloignée de l'entrée principale. Tom rajouta du bois dans la cheminée et apporta un élégant chandelier garni d'une demi-douzaine de bougies allumées. Puis il s'éloigna. Malgré la bonne chaleur qui régnait à présent dans le pub, Harry frissonnait. Il venait d'être traversé par des sueurs froides. Le ministre enleva sa cape et la plia sur une chaise, puis s'assit en prenant garde de ne pas abîmer le pli de son pantalon vert bouteille.

- Harry, je me présente, je suis Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la Magie.

La première impression officielle que Harry eut de cet homme fut indubitablement mauvaise. Le garçon ne l'avait-il pas salué par son titre à peine deux minutes plus tôt ? Fudge le prenait-il pour un imbécile ou était-ce lui qui était un peu niais ? Harry décida de jouer au même jeu. Après tout, cela ne pouvait pas aggraver son cas.

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter, se présenta à son tour le garçon.

Le regard de Fudge se fit irrité un court instant, avant de reprendre leur bonne humeur. Tom revint avec un plateau sur lequel étaient posés deux tasses, une théière, du beurre et des petits pains. Il posa le plateau sur la nappe et repartit aussitôt.

- Eh bien, dit Fudge en versant le thé dans les tasses, on peut dire que tu nous a fait une belle peur ! S'enfuir ainsi de chez ton oncle et ta tante. Je commençais à me demander… Enfin ! Tu es sain et sauf, c'est l'essentiel.

Fudge se beurra généreusement un petit pain et poussa l'assiette vers Harry, qui leva vers lui des yeux étonnés, sans faire un effort pour se servir. Plus Fudge avait l'air amical, plus cela inquiétait Harry. D'autant que les non-dits étaient plus intéressants que les paroles du minitre de la magie.

- Mange, tu as l'air exténué.

Fudge était définitivement un mauvais manipulateur. N'importe qui voyant Harry aurait vu d'un coup d'œil qu'il n'y avait en lui aucune trace de fatigue. Il était un demi-vampire, après tout, même si cela ne se savait pas... Voyant que le garçon n'esquissait pas le moindre geste pour se nourrir, le ministre soupira de façon, selon lui, discrète.

- Tu seras sans doute heureux d'apprendre que nous avons mis un terme au sortilège ayant frappé Miss Dursley. Deux représentants du Département de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie ont été envoyés à Privet Drive il y a quelques heures. Miss Dursley ne gardera aucun souvenir de l'incident, qui est donc définitivement clos.

Fudge souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, ce qui était définitivement étrange. Il n'aurait pas dû être si heureux de rapporter cet événement en personne à un simple sorcier de premier cycle. Harry eut l'impression qu'il lui manquait une information qui lui permettrait d'assembler toutes les pièces de cet étrange puzzle. Mais en attendant...

- Et… comme punition ? interrogea-t-il prudemment.

- Punition ? répéta le ministre entre deux bouchées de petit pain.

Le ton de Fudge s'était voulu décontracté, mais il avait mal dissimulé la légère tension de son corps. Que cachait-il qu'il refusait de dire à Harry ? Ce dernier n'était pas particulièrement intéressé de le découvrir, mais sa curiosité était piquée.

- Oui. J'ai fait de la magie chez des Moldus. Même si c'était accidentel. Elle avait un peu bu… et elle a commencé à raconter n'importe quoi sur mes parents…

- Bref, tu t'es mis en colère, coupa Fudge avec une indulgence qui sonnait faux. Chez les jeunes sorciers, il arrive… hem ! assez fréquemment, je dois le reconnaître, qu'une émotion forte déclenche une… Comment dire ? Poussée de magie incontrôlée. Ce n'était qu'un accident. Rien de plus qu'un malheureux accident qui n'a causé aucun dommage irréparable.

- L'année dernière, objecta Harry, sceptique, j'ai reçu un avertissement parce qu'un elfe de maison avait jeté un gâteau par terre dans la cuisine de mon oncle. Le ministère a bien dit que je serais renvoyé si un autre phénomène magique se produisait chez mon oncle.

- Les circonstances peuvent changer, Harry, répondit Fudge, soudain mal à l'aise. Nous devons prendre en considération… dans le climat actuel… Tu n'as pas CHERCHÉ à être renvoyé ?

- Non, évidemment, confirma le garçon qui eut la sensation d'avoir effleuré du bout des doigts la pièce manquante du puzzle.

- Bon. Dans ce cas… Pourquoi faire tant d'histoires ? dit Fudge en riant, tandis que Harry le regardait avec des yeux ronds derrière ses lunettes. Ton oncle et ta tante ont été d'accord, au fait, pour te reprendre chez eux l'été prochain, à condition que tu restes à Poudlard pour toutes les autres vacances. Je suppose qu'un peu d'éloignement favorisera le rapprochement futur...

- Bien sûr, dit ironiquement Harry tandis qu'il essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Pour ce qui est des vacances, que mon oncle et ma tante ne se fassent aucun souci. Mon emploi du temps se fera plus chargé cette année. Je passerais probablement mes vacances à travailler.

- Ah ? Alors tout va bien. Je vais demander à Tom si jamais il a une chambre de libre pour toi.

Fudge sortit et Harry se mit à réfléchir. La seule raison qui, selon lui, pouvait pousser le ministre de la magie lui-même à se déplacer pour une simple affaire d'usage non-autorisée de la magie chez un sorcier de premier cycle, était si cela avait un lien quelconque avec un événement récent. Or, le seul événement récent pouvant expliquer ce fait était l'évasion de Sirius Black. Mais dans ce cas, quel était le lien entre Harry et lui ? Et pourquoi lui était-il aussi familier ? Que le survivant ait un mangemort aux trousses… Il suffisait déjà d'avoir Lucius Malefoy après lui. La libération de son elfe de maison, Dobby, ne lui avait visiblement pas plu. Drago serait très probablement encore plus insupportable que d'ordinaire. Finalement, Harry avait été fort bien, quoique involontairement, renseigné. Dumbledore devait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, être impliquée dans cette soudaine indulgence. D'autant que Fudge, malgré ses tentatives, n'était pas parvenu à effacer son irritation et son agacement. Probablement à propos du fait qu'il s'était fait forcer la main... Harry ne s'imaginait pas Fudge tenir tête au grand Albus Dumbledore, tout ministre de la magie qu'il fût. Fudge revint finalement, accompagné de Tom.

- La chambre 11 est libre, Harry. Je pense que tu y seras très bien. Il y a juste une règle à observer durant ton séjour, je suis sûr que tu la comprendras très bien : je ne veux pas que tu ailles te promener à Londres du côté moldu, d'accord ? Reste sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et rentre toujours ici avant la tombée du jour. Je confie à Tom le soin de te surveiller.

- C'est entendu, mais pourquoi toutes ces précautions ?

- On ne veut pas te perdre une deuxième fois, tu comprends ? dit Fudge en riant. Il vaut mieux savoir où tu te trouves… Hem ! Hem ! Bon, je m'en vais, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.

- Vous avez réussi à repérer Sirius Black ? interrogea Harry, qui voyait chacune de ses suppositions confirmée par les non-dits de Fudge.

Les doigts du ministre glissèrent sur les boutons d'argent de sa cape et une grande pâleur se répandit sur son visage. Il n'avait pas prévu d'aborder le sujet, ce qui laissait supposer une réponse négative.

- Hein ? Euh… Ah oui, tu en as entendu parler… Non, pour l'instant, on ne sait pas où il est, mais c'est juste une question de temps, tu sais. Les gardiens d'Azkaban n'ont jamais connu d'échec. Ils le retrouveront. C'est certain.

Avec un petit frisson, Fudge salua Tom et Harry avant de quitter le pub. Le dhampire ne prit même pas la peine de se féliciter de ses hypothèses correctes. Le ministre était trop facilement déchiffrable, cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour le monde de la magie. Quiconque doué en politique serait en mesure de le manipuler à sa guise.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Mr Potter, dit le patron. J'ai déjà monté vos bagages.

Harry suivit donc Tom dans un élégant escalier puis jusqu'à une porte portant une plaque de cuivre brillant gravé du numéro 11. Deux tours de clef plus tard, Harry entrait dans une petite chambre élégamment meublée d'un lit confortable, d'une table et de deux chaises soigneusement cirées,d'une poubelle et d'une haute armoire à glace. Quelqu'un était déjà présent dans les lieux.

- Skrêêk !

- Hedwige ?

La chouette claqua du bec et vint se poser sur l'épaule de son maître en ébouriffant ses plumes. Elle était de très bonne humeur, ce qui reflétait l'état d'esprit de Harry. Non seulement le garçon n'était pas sanctionné pour le petit incident, mais en plus il allait bénéficier de trois semaines sur le chemin de traverse. Il allait pouvoir faire ses achats la journée et étudier la nuit...

- Vous avez une chouette très intelligente, gloussa Tom. Elle est arrivée cinq minutes après vous. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Mr. Potter, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Après son départ, Harry resta un moment sur son lit tandis que sa chouette voletait dans la chambre avec entrain. Dehors, la petite lueur rose du jour naissant grandissait et s'étendait à tout le ciel, chassant les dernières étoiles. Les choses se présentaient assez bien. Une seule question se posait, cependant : devait-il faire semblant de dormir pendant quelques heures ? La réponse fut un non immédiat et catégorique. Il avait assez perdu de temps durant ses vacances et avait bien l'intention d'y remédier...

* * *

Voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, je vais doucement recommencer à écrire mes fictions. Pour la petite info, il y a un chapitre de Burakumin et un chapitre de Blood and Legacy qui sont presque terminés.

Le prochain sera donc le Kitsune, que j'ai délaissé depuis plusieurs mois.

A présent, s'il y a des commentaires et des rewiews...


	5. Chemin de traverse, partie 1

Ahem... *timidement* Me revoilà !

Non, pas taper. Je sais que je me suis absenté un long moment (trois mois tout de même) et je m'en excuse. Pour me faire pardonner, je reviens avec non pas un, ni même deux, mais trois chapitres.

Alors, elle est pas belle la vie ?

...

...

...

Quoi ? Quels chapitres ? Ha... Et bien voici:

Il y aura donc un chapitre de Burakumin, sur Naruto. Nous voyons donc des choses à propos de machins et de trucs. Je ne vais pas tout vous raconter non plus, sinon la lecture n'aura plus aucun intérêt.

Il y aura également un chapitre De Blood and Legacy (que voilà), sur Harry Potter. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de la lire, je vous invite à découvrir cette fic. Harry commencera ses achats sur le chemin de traverse en prévision de son retour à Poudlard.

Enfin, il y aura un chapitre de Due Cieli, sur KHR (ou Reborn, pour les non-connaisseurs). Il s'agit également d'une nouvelle fiction (oui encore, je sais). Pour les amateurs d'italiens, je vous laisse traduire, pour les autres, vous découvrirez au cours de l'histoire ce que cela signifie.

Bien... Je crois avoir fait le tour de ce qu'il y avait à dire.

Ah si, encore une chose: Passez un bon moment en bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 4: Le chemin de traverse, (première partie)_**

Harry resta un moment sur son lit tandis que sa chouette voletait dans la chambre avec entrain. Dehors, la petite lueur rose du jour naissant grandissait et s'étendait à tout le ciel, chassant les dernières étoiles. Les choses se présentaient assez bien. Une seule question se posait, cependant : devait-il faire semblant de dormir pendant quelques heures ? La réponse fut un non immédiat et catégorique. Il avait assez perdu de temps durant ses vacances et avait bien l'intention d'y remédier... Le garçon à la cicatrice ne descendit toutefois pas immédiatement. S'il n'avait pas simulé quelques heures de sommeil, il devait tout de même s'installer. Après tout, il allait passer pas loin de vingt jours dans cette chambre, alors mieux valait prendre ses aises. Il sortit ses affaires de cours, des deux années précédentes, et réfléchit. Cela valait-il le coup de les garder cette année encore ? Qu'auraient dit ses deux meilleurs amis ?

Ron aurait affirmé qu'il valait mieux les jeter car ils n'en auraient plus besoin. Ensuite il aurait rectifié en rougissant de honte qu'il devait garder ses manuels de seconde année pour Ginny. Les Weasley n'étaient pas spécialement riche, plutôt pauvre en fait, et toute économie était bonne à prendre. L'épisode Lockhart avait d'ailleurs été un véritable gouffre financier pour eux. Ce professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, en plus d'être incompétent, avait exigé que les élèves possèdent toute sa collection de livre narrant ses « exploits ». Ils étaient au nombre de dix : _Le guide des créatures nuisibles Flâneries avec le spectre de la mort Promenades avec les loups-garous Randonnées avec les trolls Une année avec le Yéti Vacances avec les harpies Vadrouilles avec les goules Voyages avec les vampires Moi le magicien Qui suis-je ?_ Et comme les Weasley avaient cinq enfants scolarisé, cela leur avait coûté très cher. Heureusement pour eux, Harry avait donné à Ginny la collection qu'il avait lui-même reçu généreusement de son futur ex-professeur, préférant acheter les siens. C'était autant pour les aider que pour se débarrasser de la signification de ces livres. Il exécrait la célébrité et c'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait eu gratuitement ces dix bouquins. Vu l'état de Lockhart à présent, même s'il lisait son livre autobiographique _Qui suis-je ?_, cela ne lui rendrait pas la mémoire. Le texte y était beaucoup très subjectif et vaniteux, mais l'ex-professeur avait désormais l'âge mental d'un garçon d'un ou deux ans. Il lui faudrait des années avant de retrouver la mémoire, en admettant que c'était possible.

Rien qu'en relisant Voyage avec les vampires pendant les vacances, Harry avait su que Lockhart n'en avait jamais rencontré. Il dressait d'eux un portrait belliqueux et s'était servi de tous les préjugés existants. Il affirmait que c'était des morts-vivants sans reflet, vivant la nuit exclusivement et se plaisant à boire du sang humain. Lockhart se plaisait à raconter comment il les avait vaincu. Ignorant ! Si ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce qui était raconté était vrai, alors il s'était retrouvé face à au moins une goule, dans le sens vampire du terme. Et vu la maîtrise des sorts de ce vantard de sorcier, il en serait mort. De toute façon, aucune goule n'avait été créée ces deux cents dernières années. Un point important à préciser était que les goules pouvaient désigner deux races : les infectés dhampires et une autre. Cette dernière était relativement inoffensive, car ces goules là étaient simple d'esprit et se voulaient inquiétante plutôt qu'effrayante. Elles avaient le silence en horreur. Avec les fantômes, elles étaient à l'origine de ce que les moldus appelaient communément les maisons hantées. Au moins étaient-elles capable d'un semblant de pensée rationnelle, au contraire des goules vampires.

Pour en revenir au sujet des manuels de cours des deux années précédentes, Hermionne, qui vouait une véritable religion à tout ce qui contenait des pages et des mots, lui aurait certainement conseillé de tous les garder. Harry s'imaginait très facilement l'entendre dire qu'on ne savait jamais quand cela pouvait être utile. Il y avait les examens de fin d'année, la culture générale, le simple plaisir de lire, et ainsi de suite... Et Ron aurait grogné à chaque exemple. Mais le survivant était d'accord avec Hermionne. Cela pouvait toujours être utile, d'autant qu'il n'avait que ça à faire de lire la nuit, quand il était chez les Dursley. Il les avait d'ailleurs déjà tous finis au moins une fois, et certains plus. Finalement, Harry décida de les garder tous... sauf ceux de Lockhart. Déjà les récits n'étaient pas de lui, mais d'autres sorciers à qui il avait jeté un sortilège d'amnésie, et ensuite les quelques informations fiables étaient tellement bien dissimulée sous la vantardise et les mensonges qu'elles étaient introuvables. Un vrai travail d'expert ! Secouant la tête, il fit une pile des livres qu'il conservait et jeta les autres dans la poubelle, qui les avala et rota.

Harry essaya ensuite sa garde-robe. La plupart de ses tenues de sorciers étaient un peu juste. C'était qu'il avait grandi durant cette année. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car il n'était pas bien grand à la base... Il lui faudrait donc acheter de nouvelles robes de sorcier. Venaient ensuite les chaudrons. Le pliable en cuivre était encore en bon état, mais celui en étain était couvert de taches de rouille. Ses flacons en verre et en cristal n'était pas en très bon état non plus. Certains étaient fêlés, d'autres simplement brisés. Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans une boite à part. Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque, car Rogue était le professeur de potion et aimait le dénigrer publiquement. Un chaudron pliable en étain, un kit de fioles en tout genre et du matériel de potion à racheter... Sa balance était toujours opérationnelle et ses gants de protection en bon état. Bien, il avait fait le tour ! Son Nimbus 2000 était resté à Poudlard par manque de place et l'épée de Gryffondor lui tenait compagnie. Il ne rangea pas encore ses affaires, qu'il laissa triées sur son lit. Peut-être serait-il judicieux d'acheter une nouvelle valise... Ses achats scolaires rentraient déjà difficilement à l'intérieur, et cette fois-ci il aurait un supplément volumineux.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un heure que Harry était arrivé au Chaudron-Baveur. Il pouvait descendre à présent, le soleil étant levé. Fermant sa chambre à clef, il avait n'avait gardé avec lui que Virga, sa baguette magique. Sa cape d'invisibilité était soigneusement dissimulée à l'intérieur du chaudron en cuivre, plié de façon tout à fait innocente. C'était une précaution plus qu'autre chose, car il ne pouvait juste pas se déplacer avec sans la porter directement. Et il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Toutes ses économies en poche, il arriva au Rez-de-Chaussée. Dès que Tom le vit, il s'approcha.

- Déjà debout, Mr Potter ? demanda-t-il en essayant de se montrer réprobateur.

- Oui Tom, répliqua Harry avec un sourire d'excuse des plus convaincants. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Il fait déjà jour et cela fait plus d'un mois que je suis à l'écart du monde magique. Je n'arrive plus à retenir mon excitation.

- Ah... C'est beau la jeunesse, fit Tom avec indulgence. Vous avez raison, profitez bien des quelques semaines de vacances qui vous reste. Dois-je prévoir un repas pour ce midi ou mangerez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

- Je me débrouillerai, éluda Harry. Merci encore !

Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte de derrière et se retrouva dans une petite cour. A priori, rien d'extraordinaire, mais Harry en savait suffisamment sur la magie pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Virga en main, il tapota délicatement une brique en particulier, qui se mit alors à trembloter. Un trou commença à apparaître en son centre, s'élargissant progressivement jusqu'à former une arcade assez grande pour que le garçon puisse passer sans difficulté. L'arcade étant plus petit que la fois ou il était venu avec Hagrid, il supposa qu'elle s'adaptait à la taille des passants. La traversant, Harry se retrouva enfin au Chemin de Traverse. Bien qu'il fût encore tôt, il y avait déjà de nombreux passants, certaines boutiques étant déjà ouvertes. Surplombant tous les autres bâtiments de par sa taille et sa majesté, il était possible de voir Gringotts depuis l'entrée... Depuis n'importe ou en fait. Cela tombait bien car Harry avait à y faire. Il devait retirer de l'argent et demander un rapport sur l'état de son compte. Il devait savoir jusqu'à quel point il pouvait pousser ses achats personnels, et s'il pouvait seulement se le permettre. Au vu du nombre de choses que devait faire le garçon, autant commencer par là. Sur la devanture de chaque boutique, il était possible de voir la figure émacié du fugitif d'Azkaban: Sirius Black. Ses yeux suivirent les pas de Harry jusqu'à son arrivée à la banque des sorcier. Devant l'immense porte d'un blanc-pur, le garçon se sentait toujours solennel. Le poème qui était inscrit en lettres d'or devait y être pour beaucoup:

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Bon, ça devrait aller, Harry n'avait pas l'intention de cambrioler Gringotts. A sa connaissance, une seule personne avait tenté, et réussit, cet exploit: l'ex-professeur de défense contre les forces du mal Quirell. Le prédécesseur de Lockhart. Cet homme, qui avait servit d'hôte à l'esprit du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, s'était introduit dans la banque par un quelconque procédé et avait forcé le coffre 713. Il avait tenté de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale, mais Hagrid l'avait déjà récupéré, pour la transférer à Poudlard, quelques heures plus tôt. Ce n'était pas vraiment une réussite, finalement... Quirell avait ensuite passé l'année à tenter de s'approcher de son nouvel emplacement, avant d'être confronté à la ténacité de Harry. À cause de la présence de Voldemort dans son corps, l'ex-professeur avait été dans l'incapacité de le toucher et le mage noir, ne pouvant supporter la souffrance, s'était arraché du corps de son hôte de force, provoquant sa mort. Le garçon s'était évanoui juste avant de voir le décès de Quirell. Dumbledore l'avait trouvé quelques instants plus tard et l'avait conduit à l'infirmerie. A son réveil, Harry avait apprit que la pierre philosophale avait été détruite pour que plus personne ne puisse s'en servir à mauvais escient. À présent, il se demandait pourquoi le directeur de Poudlard ne l'avait pas fait immédiatement. Cela aurait fortement simplifié sa première année...

Soupirant, Harry pénétra dans le hall de Gringotts, qui était presque vide. S'avançant, il se rendit à un comptoir libre où un gobelin signait des papiers avec application. Ce dernier l'avait certainement vu, ou du moins entendu, mais il l'ignorait superbement. Le garçon, ne s'en offusqua pas et patienta. Plusieurs longues minutes passèrent silencieusement. Finalement, le gobelin daigna lever les yeux de son travail. Son regard était appréciateur. Harry comprit que cette attente avait été délibérée, était-ce une sorte de test ?

- Bienvenu à Gringotts, déclara le gobelin d'une voix grinçante. Que désirez-vous ?

- Bonjour et désolé de vous déranger, commença Harry, J'aimerais retirer de l'argent pour ma rentrée à Poudlard.

- Bien. Désirez-vous qu'un gobelin en particulier vous escorte, ou n'importe qui fera-t-il l'affaire ?

- Si c'est possible, et s'il est disponible, j'aimerais Gripsec. C'était la personne qui m'a conduit à mon coffre lors de ma première visite. S'il n'est pas disponible, n'importe qui me conviendra très bien.

Le gobelin tiqua et dévisagea Harry avec un peu plus d'intensité. Le terme « personne » l'avait fait réagir, plus encore que la politesse du garçon. Les gobelins n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être considéré par des sorciers comme leurs égaux. Visiblement, il avait éveillé la curiosité du banquier. Hésitant, il poursuivit :

-J'aimerais également recevoir quelques renseignements, si c'est possible.

- A quel sujet ? Demanda le gobelin en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Eh bien... C'est au sujet de mon coffre. J'aimerais savoir de quelle quantité d'or il est pourvu, afin de pouvoir anticiper mes futurs achats.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, déclara le gobelin qui semblait toutefois apprécier.

- Oh, pardon... répondit piteusement Harry. Désolé de vous faire perdre ainsi votre temps.

- Pas du tout, pas du tout ! répliqua joyeusement le gobelin. C'est un plaisir.

Patient, poli et désireux de ne pas déranger si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Aucun sentiment de supériorité. Le gobelin appréciait de plus en plus le garçon qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait pas l'arrogance de la plupart des sorciers. Certes, il était jeune, mais cela prouvait seulement sa largeur d'esprit. Dans le hall, les gobelins alentours écoutaient discrètement la conversation tout en vaquant à leurs taches. Tous semblaient du même avis.

- Veuillez me donner nom et prénom, déclara le gobelin avec professionnalisme.

- Potter, Harry.

Pas de réaction. Le garçon s'y était attendu car il avait vu le gobelin lorgner un court instant sa cicatrice juste avant sa demande. Cela devait faire partie des procédures officielles. Le petit banquier griffonna quelques mots sur un morceau de parchemin.

- Nom et prénom des parents. Père et mère.

- Potter, James. Potter, Lily.

Le gobelin griffonna quelques mots supplémentaires sur le morceaux de parchemin, avant de poser sa plume. Il se leva et fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Le banquier de Gringotts le conduisit jusqu'à un bureau isolé, et lui demanda d'attendre un instant, avant de s'en aller. Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre gobelin se présenta en refermant la porte derrière lui, que le garçon reconnut sans mal.

- Bonjour Gripsec.

- Bonjour, Mr Potter.

- Je ne m'habituerais jamais à me faire appeler ainsi. Ça me donne l'impression d'avoir trois fois mon âge...

- Désolé, Mr Potter, mais c'est la procédure. Bien, j'ai été chargé de m'occuper de votre dossier le temps de votre présence. Si mes informations sont exactes, vous désirez vous rendre à votre coffre personnel et avoir un compte-rendu de l'état de vos coffres. Est-ce bien cela ?

_''Mes coffres ?''_ songea Harry, confus.

- C'est exact...

- Désirez-vous procéder dans cet ordre, ou préférez-vous commencer par le compte-rendu ?

- Je pense que le plus simple serait de commencer par le compte-rendu. Je retirerais de l'or en fonction de mes moyens.

- Bien Mr Potter...

Gripsec s'installa de son coté du bureau et Harry s'assit en face de lui. Le gobelin avait amené avec lui un volumineux dossier. Les plus anciens documents le composant semblaient dater de plusieurs décennies, au minimum, tant le parchemin avait jauni.

- Voyons voir... commença Gripsec. Harry James Potter, fils de James Potter et de Lily Potter, née Evans, vous avez demandé un compte-rendu de l'état de votre fortune. Par quel coffre désirez-vous commencer ?

- Par... quel coffre ? répéta Harry, hagard. Combien ais-je de coffres au juste ?

- À votre nom, un. A ceux de vos parents, deux. A celui de votre famille, un. En tant qu'unique héritier de la famille Potter, vous possédez donc quatre coffres.

- Excusez-moi Gripsec, mais pourquoi mes parents avaient deux coffres ? Ou plutôt, expliquez-moi tout en détail, s'il vous plaît.

- Très bien, Mr Potter, fit le gobelin en se mettant à lire un document relativement récent. Commençons par le votre. Numéro de compte 687, ce coffre a été ouvert le 31 juillet 1980.

_''Le jour de ma naissance...''_ comprit Harry, ému.

- Initialement crédité de cinq cents gallions, il a été décidé par vos parents que cent gallions d'or serait ajouté chaque année. Il s'agissait, je cite « d'une précaution pour le cas ou le combat contre Vol... » Vous-savez-qui « les empêche d'être présent pour vous ». Ce coffre, dédié à votre usage exclusif, est équipé d'un système d'ouverture à clef simple, modèle or, et d'une chambre format simple. Les cents gallions annuels étaient prélevés directement du coffre de votre père. En dehors de vos retraits pour vos fournitures scolaires, aucune autre variation de votre solde est déclaré. Le montant de votre coffre est actuellement évalué à mille six-cents soixante-douze gallions, huit mornilles et quinze noises.

- Je vois... fit Harry, qui tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler les émotions qui l'assaillaient.

- Le coffre suivant dont je vais vous parler est celui de votre père. Numéro de compte 548 ce coffre a été ouvert le 21 mars 1960 à sa naissance. Initialement crédité de cinq cents gallions, il était dédié à l'usage exclusif de James Potter. Le coffre est équipé d'un système d'ouverture à clef double, modèle or et de deux chambres séparées. La première, format simple, était d'origine, la même que la votre. La seconde est une extension ajoutée par votre père, suite à son mariage et est un format familial. Cette chambre autorise l'accès aux personnes suivantes: James Potter, Lily Potter, née Evans, et Harry Potter. Dans la première chambre, le solde s'élève à sept-mille huit-cents douze gallions, une mornille et sept noises. Dans la seconde, le solde s'élève à cent quarante-huit mille cinq-cents vingt-neuf gallions net. Le montant du coffre 548 est donc actuellement évalué à cent cinquante-six mille trois-cents quarante-et-un gallions, une mornille et sept noises. Je ne tiens compte là que des liquidités.

- Tant que ça... s'étrangla Harry.

- C'est une somme tout à fait convenable, tempéra Gripsec. Bien, voyons la suite... Numéro de compte 589, ce coffre a été ouvert le 1er Aout 1975, par Lily Evans. Initialement crédité de cent vingt-trois gallions, il était dédié à l'usage exclusif de la cliente. Le coffre était équipé d'un système d'ouverture à clef simple, modèle bronze, et d'une chambre format simple. Une amélioration du système de sécurité a par la suite été effectué pour une clef en or, modèle simple. Suite à son mariage avec James Potter, le 7 septembre 1878, Lily Evans, devenue Potter, a transformé son coffre en dot, mais n'a plus jamais été réutilisé depuis. Le montant du coffre 587 est actuellement évalué à... soixante-six mille gallions net ? termina Gripsec avec incrédulité.

Harry l'était, lui aussi. Lily était une sorcière née moldue. Elle avait quitté Poudlard en 1977 et s'était mariée en 1978. Comment était-elle passé de cent vingt-trois à soixante-six mille gallions en moins de deux ans ? James, pourtant né sang-pur, n'avait pas lui-même une telle somme dans sa chambre de coffre. Le garçon n'avait qu'un mot à dire: Wow ! Sa mère était une sacrée débrouillarde.

- Ahem, fit Gripsec en se raclant la gorge. Parlons à présent du dernier coffre... Et quel coffre ! Il ne s'agit pas là simplement du coffre de votre famille, mais de _la_ famille Potter, désignée ainsi de par son statut de sang-pur. En tant que dernier héritier vivant des Potter, ce coffre vous revient de droit. Numéro de compte 21, ce coffre a été ouvert il y a si longtemps que nos archives de l'époque sont pour la plupart illisibles. Le crédit initial devait être important car selon nos archives les plus anciennes encore en état d'être lues, soit six-cent ans, les protections du coffre sont parmi les meilleures existantes. L'ouverture se fait par apposition de la main d'un des membres du conseil d'administration de Gringotts. Ils sont, et ont toujours été, au nombre de sept gobelins. Le coffre est composé d'une antichambre, d'une chambre principale, et de sept chambres simples annexes. L'antichambre protège l'accès au reste du coffre via une ouverture par apposition de la main d'un sorcier ayant le sang des Potter dans les veines. Cette seconde protection est naturellement inutile, car personne ne peut cambrioler Gringotts. Elles empêchent cependant l'improbable possibilité qu'un gobelin tente de frauder en se servant de ce coffre.

Le nombre 713 s'imposa à l'esprit de Harry, mais il ne releva pas. Les gobelins avaient mal vécu cet incident. Une rumeur avait circulé, affirmant que beaucoup de sorciers avaient menacé de fermer leur coffre, après avoir vu que la banque n'était pas inviolable. Mais comme Gringotts restaient l'endroit le plus sur pour l'or, il n'y avait pas eu de suite réelle. Malgré tout, c'était un coup dur pour la réputation des gobelins.

- Outre les liquidités présentes, continua Gripsec, il est possible de trouver de nombreux objets qui pourraient susciter l'intérêt de collectionneurs en tous genres. Le montant du coffre est actuellement évaluée à soixante dix-sept millions cinq-cents quarante-neuf mille douze gallions, treize mornilles et onze noises. En comptabilisant l'ensemble de vos coffres, vous avez un total de soixante dix-sept millions trois-cents soixante-treize mille vingt-six gallions, six mornilles et quatre noises, hors biens matériels.

Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite. Dès l'instant ou le nombre de gallions avait dépassé les six chiffres, son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionné. Une telle somme pouvait-elle exister ? Était-il possible qu'il en fut le possesseur ? Mais qu'allait-il en faire ? Clignant des yeux, le garçon remarqua le regard insistant de Gripsec sur lui. Celui-ci affichait une expression indéfinissable.

- Avez-vous des questions, Mr Potter ?

_''Juste quelques milliers...''_

- Je... Je suis vraiment le propriétaire de ces quatre coffres ?

- Oui, confirma Gripsec.

- Et... comment ça marche ? Je veux dire... Il est autorisé de posséder plusieurs coffres à Gringotts ?

- Officiellement non. Officieusement... Un seul compte est à votre nom complet. Les autres vous appartiennent parce que vous en avez hérité. Vous comprenez la nuance, Mr Potter ?

- Oui, je crois...

- Autre chose ?

- Oui. Vous avez parlé de chambres, de clefs et d'autres choses que je n'ai pas très bien compris. Pourriez-vous m'éclairer Gripsec ?

- Bien sûr. Ce que nous autres appelons chambres, ce sont les espaces intérieurs des coffres. Pour un coffre de base sans option. Il n'a qu'une chambre simple. On peut par la suite l'agrandir, pour en faire une chambre principale, familiale, ou faire des extensions. Chaque extension est une chambre simple améliorable. Tout cela est payant, bien entendu, mais je peux vous assurer que cela en vaut la peine. Vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire si vous allez dans le coffre 21. Parlons à présent des méthode d'ouverture des coffres. La formule de base, offerte à l'ouverture d'un compte, est une clef de bronze, modèle simple. Le modèle correspond au nombre de chambres associées au coffre. Les clef peuvent être de bronze, mais également d'argent, puis, comme vous, en or. Plus le métal est précieux, plus la protection du coffre est importante. Encore au dessus, il y a les ouvertures par apposition. Cela peut-être un doigt, une main ou un objet et appartenir à un sorcier à un gobelin ou à n'importe quelle créature magique. Plus la surface d'apposition est importante, plus les protections le sont. Toutefois, l'avantage d'apposer une empreinte de gobelin est que vous pouvez effectuer des transactions à distance. Vous nous prévenez d'une somme ou d'un objet que vous souhaitez retirer, et nous allons le chercher pour vous. Vous n'avez plus qu'à venir le chercher ou nous pouvons vous le livrer personnellement, contre compensation bien sûr. Ingénieux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait... Les coffres ne servent donc pas seulement à conserver de l'or... Vous avez mentionné le contraire à plusieurs reprises.

- Effectivement. Vous pouvez mettre ce que vous voulez dans vos coffres, nous le garderons pour vous. C'est plus pratique et bien mieux sécurisé qu'une cave ou un grenier, ne croyez-vous pas ?

- Si...

- Autre chose ?

- Peut-être. Ça n'a sans doute rien à voir, mais convertissez-vous l'argent moldu en argent sorcière et inversement ?

- Tout à fait, confirma le gobelin. Un gallion correspond à cinq livres, une mornille à vingt-neuf pence et une noise à un penny, selon la valeur de la monnaie moldue anglaise. Le taux de change est à cinq pour cent de la somme à convertir, comme paiement pour la transaction. Ce taux est immuable et s'applique dans les deux cas.

- Je vois...

Il avait posé la question à tout hasard, mais Harry sentait que cela pourrait lui être utile à l'avenir. Il avait bien d'autres questions, mais elles étaient secondaires, et le garçon doutait qu'il puisse recevoir des réponses. Il essaya malgré tout de poser celle qui lui tenait le plus à cœur.

- Selon vous Gripsec, devrais-je laisser ces comptes en l'état, ou tout réunir dans un même coffre ?

- Difficile à dire... répondit prudemment le gobelin. La méthode la plus sûre serait de tout transférer dans le coffre 21, mais vous seriez alors obligé de passer par toutes les procédures de sécurité pour accéder à votre coffre. Et ce à chaque fois.

Harry réfléchit un instant. Oui, cela serait une perte de temps considérable, mais il en avait à revendre. Toutefois, une idée lui vint, qui pourrait contourner le problème.

- Gripsec, combien coûterait une amélioration des sécurité d'un coffre ?

- Cela dépend de l'amélioration...

- Si je voulais disons... mettre en place une sécurité par apposition d'une main de gobelin sur le coffre 548, par exemple. Combien cela coûterait-il ?

- Dix mille gallions pour la mise en place, plus un supplément de dix gallions par jour.

- Ah ? fit Harry en comptant mentalement le montant annuel. Dans ce cas... Je vais transférer dix millions de gallions du coffre de la famille Potter à celui de James Potter, et ajouter à ce dernier la protection d'apposition de la main d'un gobelin.

Au début, Harry avait pensé à se servir de son propre coffre, mais il avait pensé que d'une il était trop petit, et de deux quelqu'un risquait de finir par s'en rendre compte. Du coup il le laisserait en l'état pour le moment. Pareil pour le coffre de sa mère qui pourrait servir en tant que compte de secours. A ce propos...

- Je n'ai pas les clefs des coffres de mes parents.

- C'est tout à fait normal. Chaque clef est équipé d'un sort qui s'active à la mort de son propriétaire. Si cela devait arriver, elle reviendrait d'elle-même à nous. Regardez Mr Potter, elles sont là.

Effectivement, Gripsec lui montra deux petites clefs en or, l'une numéroté 548, l'autre 589. Harry sortit sa propre clef, numérotée 687, et resta songeur. Gripsec toussa pour attirer l'attention du jeune sorcier.

- Concernant les transactions que vous voulez effectuez, je peux me charger moi-même des nouvelles mesures de sécurité du coffre 548, mais pas du virement de la chambre 21. Je ne suis pas membre du conseil et il faut votre présence pour désactiver la seconde sécurité magique, par apposition de la main d'un Potter par le sang.

Harry tiqua. Il aurait dû penser que la sécurité était magique. Soudainement mal à l'aise, le garçon se tordit distraitement les mains en expliquant à Gripsec :

- A ce propos... Il se trouve que je suis un sorcier de premier cycle. Du coup, je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. J'ai déjà reçu un avertissement l'année dernière et j'ai échappé de peu au renvoi hier. Je ne pourrais pas désactiver la sécurité du coffre 21.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour cela Mr Potter, répliqua Gripsec dans un petit rire. Vous vivez parmi les moldus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, vous ne pouviez pas le savoir, mais c'est l'acte magique qui est détecté, et non l'utilisateur. Dans les lieux moldus, il est facile pour le ministère de la magie de localiser le sorcier ayant lancé tel ou tel sort. Toutefois, dans un lieu magique comme le Chemin de Traverse, la magie étant omniprésente, il est impossible de faire de même. Trop d'interférences. Leur surveillance passive, qu'ils appellent la Trace, ne fonctionne qu'autour des lieux de résidence des nés-moldus, même si tous les jeunes sorciers sont _censés_ y être soumis.

Le ton de Gripsec était neutre, mais Harry parvint à y déceler une trace de dégoût. Les gobelins avaient tellement soufferts de la discrimination par le passé qu'ils compatissaient à toutes formes de discrimination. Et cela en était indubitablement une, dissimulée sous une fausse excuse de non-interaction entre les mondes moldu et magique. Cette Trace avait due être imaginée par de vieux sangs-purs aigris et conservateurs, qui avaient constaté l'augmentation du nombre de sorciers nés-moldus. Harry n'apprécia pas non plus d'apprendre cela.

- Et quand la Trace est-elle levée ? demanda-t-il.

- Officiellement, aux dix-sept ans du sorcier, car il est légalement considéré comme un adulte. Toutefois, la Trace se désactive plus tôt d'elle-même dès l'instant ou ledit sorcier subit sa maturation magique. D'ordinaire, cela se produit à peu près à l'âge de dix-sept ans, mais il arrive parfois que cela se produise plus tôt.

- Je vois... Merci de me l'apprendre, Gripsec.

- C'est un plaisir, Mr Potter. Commencerez-vous par le coffre 21 ?

Harry acquiesça. Gripsec lui donna alors la clef du coffre de sa mère, expliquant qu'il garderait l'autre pour pouvoir y effectuer les changements de sécurité. Il s'en alla ensuite chercher un membre du conseil de Gringotts. Dix minutes plus tard, un autre gobelin entra. Il était plus chauve, plus ridé, plus barbu et visiblement plus âgé que Gripsec. D'une voix professionnelle, il fit passer à Harry plusieurs tests prouvant qu'il était bien un Potter, avant de s'estimer satisfait. Il le conduisit ensuite dans les profondeurs de la banque, là ou se trouvaient les coffres. La descente fut longue, au mois quinze longues minutes, et ils avaient visiblement pris le chemin le plus court. Le wagonnet s'arrêta enfin devant un coffre isolé. Un plaque en or était gravé du numéro 21. Tout autour de ce dernier, il n'y avait que le vide. Plus loin sur la route, il était possible d'entendre une forte respiration.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença Harry.

- Un dragon, répondit le gobelin. C'est le niveau de sécurité le plus élevé, qui n'est proposé que si toutes les autres options sont déjà achetées sur le coffre. Seuls les coffres numéroté 1 à 18 en bénéficient à leur actuelle. N'y pensez pas, vous ne pourriez pas vous le payer même en vidant votre coffre.

Plus cher que soixante dix-sept millions de gallions ? Qu'est-ce que pouvaient bien contenir ce type de coffre ? En tout cas, Hagrid avait raison, il y avait bien un dragon dans les profondeurs de Gringotts. Il sera heureux lorsqu'il le saura. Harry s'en désintéressa cependant rapidement lorsque le gobelin posa sa main sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Il arriva dans une pièce vide, l'antichambre, à peu près aussi grande le coffre 687. Au fond, il y avait une autre porte.

- Veuillez y placer votre main, pour que nous puissions effectuer le virement.

Harry s'exécuta. Tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien et le garçon crut avoir mal fait quelque chose. Puis, la porte d'entrée du coffre se verrouilla et celle de l'antichambre s'ouvrit. Ce que l'héritier des Potter découvrit alors le figea sur place. Il y avait une montagne d'or si grande que celle de son propre coffre ressemblait à un petit tas à coté. Sept ouvertures menaient à sept chambres annexes. Tandis que le gobelin commençait à compter la quantité d'or qu'il allait devoir transférer, Harry décida de faire le tour du propriétaire. La première extension contenait surtout des objets de collections, tout comme la deuxième et la troisième. La quatrième, en revanche, était une bibliothèque. La cinquième et la sixième étaient vides. La septième était... une chambre ? Une véritable chambre, avec un lit, une table de chevet, un bureau et un placard.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà vécu dans ce coffre ? demanda Harry.

- Pas vécu, Mr Potter. Mais il est arrivé assez fréquemment qu'un Potter reste dans ce coffre plusieurs jours de suite. Nous pensons qu'ils vérifiaient eux-même leurs comptes.

Le ton du gobelin était clairement vexé. Harry pouvait comprendre. Les banquiers de Gringotts étaient très professionnels et n'appréciaient pas d'être remis en cause. Pour eux, c'était comme une offense personnelle. Le garçon décida de laisser tomber le sujet et se concentra sur la bibliothèque, qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Il n'y avait pratiquement que des livres de compte. Certains datant de plus de neuf cents ans... Les archives gobelins datant de plus de six cents ans avaient pour la plupart été perdu ou détruits. Les Potter faisaient donc bien leurs comptes eux-mêmes. Mieux valait ne pas le montrer à son banquier. Il risquerait de faire un scandale car, dans ce coffre, existait quelque chose que les gobelins eux-mêmes n'avaient plus en leur possession.

Harry était entré à Gringotts à sept heures. À dix-huit heures trente, il retrouva la lumière du soleil mourant. La raison pour laquelle son séjour dans les profondeurs avait mit aussi longtemps était que le gobelin avait compté chaque gallion un par un. Au moins, on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de bâcler son travail. Harry avait finalement retiré cinq-cents mille gallions qui se trouvaient désormais dans un porte-monnaie offert par les gobelins. Comment une telle somme pouvait-elle ne rien peser ? C'était de l'or, bon sang. La sécurité du coffre de son père avait été renforcé et crédité de dix millions de gallions, moins le retrait et le coût des améliorations. Ainsi, s'il parvenait à dépenser tout son « argent de poche » il pourrait simplement envoyé un mot à Gripsec pour retirer la somme voulue. Le gobelin la lui enverrait alors sans que Harry ait eu à mettre un pied à la banque. Pratique.

À présent, il devait passer voir Ollivander pour acheter un nécessaire à baguette et un étui pour dissimuler Virga sous sa manche. Sous le regard soutenu de tous les avis de recherche de Sirius Black, Harry avança nonchalamment sur le Chemin de Traverse. Bien plus nombreux qu'à son arrivée le matin, les passants se bousculaient pour faire leurs achats. C'était toujours aussi vivant. Dans cette foule, le garçon pouvait aisément passer inaperçu. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre à la boutique d'Ollivander. Quelques futurs premières années faisaient l'acquisition de leur première baguette. Harry resta en retrait, car c'était un moment important. Il se souvenait lui-même de ce moment, mais davantage pour ce qu'il avait apprit que pour Virga elle-même. Découvrir que sa baguette était la jumelle de celle de l'assassin de ses parents ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser indifférent. Lorsqu'enfin le fabriquant fut seul dans la boutique, le dhampire entra. Ollivander se présenta dans la seconde et afficha un magnifique sourire.

- Ah, Mr Potter ! Entrez donc. Cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir. Cela fait déjà deux ans et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je vous ai vendu votre baguette...

- Bonjour, Mr Ollivander, répliqua Harry en souriant légèrement.

Le fabriquant de baguette avait toujours été un peu particulier, à la limite de l'excentrique. Mais il était indubitablement doué dans son domaine et était sympathique, aussi lui passait-on facilement son caractère peu orthodoxe.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mr Potter ? Bien que cela soit dommage, il est malheureusement assez rare que d'anciens clients se représentent s'ils n'ont pas de problème avec leur baguette. Vous n'auriez pas...

- Non, rassurez-vous, Mr Ollivander. Ma baguette fonctionne à merveille. Je venais simplement pour acheter du matériel pour l'entretenir. J'ai commencé à prendre conscience depuis peu que je n'en prenais pas assez soin, ce que je déplore grandement.

Cela éveilla l'intérêt du fabriquant de baguette. Il se mit à marcher lentement, faisant de petits allers-retours, tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Soudainement, il s'immobilisa et se tourna vers Harry, une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard. Le garçon la reconnut sans mal, c'était la même que celle qu'il était parfois possible de voir dans les yeux de Dumbledore.

- Me serait-il possible de... voir votre baguette ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

- Bien sûr.

Harry savait que Mr Ollivander avait toujours entretenu une grande fascination pour sa baguette, à cause du lien qu'elle entretenait avec celle de Voldemort. Peut-être cherchait-il à en imaginer les implications possibles. Le garçon tendit Virga au fabriquant, qui la prit avec précaution. Ce n'était pas un acte anodin de confier sa baguette à autrui. C'était une preuve de grande confiance. La tournant entre ses doigts, il semblait l'analyser en profondeur. Après quelques secondes, les sourcils de Mr Ollivander se relevèrent et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Mr Potter... Serait-il possible que vous ayez... personnifié votre baguette ?

- Que j'ai quoi ? Répondit Harry, sans comprendre.

- Personnifié. Que vous lui ayez donné un nom, par exemple...

- Serait-ce un problème ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Absolument pas, le rassura le fabriquant. J'ai simplement été surpris par l'évolution du lien que vous entretenez avec votre baguette. Vous avez déjà une excellente synchronisation pour votre âge, près de quatre-vingt pour cent, et l'allégeance de votre baguette est plus forte que jamais. C'est admirable.

- Je n'ai strictement rien compris à ce que vous venez de dire, signala Harry.

- Oh, excusez-moi, je m'enflamme. Ce que je viens de dire est incompréhensible à un non-initié à l'art de la création des baguettes. Mais il est si rare de voir un sorcier être aussi attentif à sa baguette que j'en suis tout ému.

- Pourquoi est-ce si rare ?

- Les sorciers ne voient leur baguette que comme des instruments. Ils ont oublié que c'est elle qui les a choisi, et non le contraire. Notre baguette est une partie de nous-même, mais bien peu de personnes le comprennent, ou même s'y intéressent seulement.

- C'est triste...

- A qui le dites-vous ? opina Mr Ollivancer, en lui rendant sa baguette, avant de retrouver sa bonne humeur. Bien, vous vouliez donc du matériel pour entretenir votre baguette. Bois de houx, 27,5 cm, facile à manier et souple, contenant une unique plume de phénix... Voyons ce que je peux vous proposer pour votre baguette... Qui se nomme, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Virga.

- Virga... Virga... Bois de houx, Virga... Avec une plume de phénix, à la fois souple et facile à manier. Virga... Très joli nom, à propos. À la fois ancien et puissant. Cela lui convient parfaitement.

Comme pour approuver, Virga émit quelques petites étincelles d'une magnifique couleur rubis. La baguette de Harry était certes désincarnée, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier les compliments. Mr Ollivander rassembla bientôt tout le matériel nécessaire et expliqua précisément comme se servir de chaque produit, et dans quel ordre. Harry lui demanda ensuite s'il avait un étui à baguette qui pourrait convenir à la fois à Virga et lui-même. Grosse erreur ! Le garçon se serait cru revenir au jour où il avait acheté sa baguette. Le fabriquant, visiblement de bonne humeur, prenaient des mesures visiblement inutiles, mais qui pour lui semblaient avoir un sens. Mais quelles informations pouvaient être obtenues à partir de la taille des cheveux ou de la façon dont on s'habillait ? Mr Ollivander prit même la taille de Virga, alors qu'il la connaissait déjà. Ne l'avait-il pas créé après tout ? Le fabriquant revint ensuite avec différents modèles d'étuis, qu'il fit essayer à son client. La première, en cuir de base, ne convenait visiblement à personne. La seconde, n'eut pas plus de succès. Pas plus que les dix suivantes. L'heure du couvre-feu de Harry était presque atteint, quand il tomba enfin sur quelque chose qui lui convenait, et que Virga approuva. L'intérieur de l'étui était tapissée de soie d'acromentule. L'extérieur, écailleux, à la fois souple et robuste, était familier au jeune dhampire.

- C'est de la peau de Basilic, expliqua Mr Ollivander. Cette matière résiste merveilleusement bien aux émanations de magie, autant ennemies qu'involontaire de votre part. Très cher, mais si vous la voulez...

Comment avait-il pu oublier ce serpent géant et mortel ? Bon, sur le coup, sauver Ginny avait eu d'avantage d'importance à ses yeux, mais tout de même... Ainsi donc, la peau pouvait être utilisée pour des habits et équipements. Intéressant !

- Je le prends, ainsi que le nécessaire à baguette.

- Cela va vous coûter affreusement cher, tempéra Mr Ollivander. Un sorcier de votre âge risque de ne pas avoir les moyens...

- Dites toujours, Mr Ollivander.

- Si vous insistez... Cela fera donc un total de treize mille trois-cents vingt-sept gallions, douze mornilles et deux noises. Je vous avait prévenu que la peau de Basilic était très cher.

- Aucun problème !

Harry ouvrit son porte-monnaie et en sortie la somme demandée, arrondie au montant supérieur. Le fabriquant de baguette observa la petite montagne d'or avec des yeux ronds. Ce n'était évidemment pas en vendant sept gallions/pièce ses baguettes magiques que l'on obtenait une telle somme. Mais l'héritier Potter n'avait pas fini.

- Il y aurait quelque chose d'autre que j'aimerais avoir... si c'est possible, naturellement. Vous avez parlé tout à l'heure de notions qui me sont étrangères, lorsque vous avez analysé Virga. Ne pourriez-vous pas me conseiller un livre qui puisse m'expliquer cela plus en détail ?

- Avez-vous l'intention de devenir fabriquant de baguette, Mr Potter ?

- Disons que j'ai dans l'intention de conserver le plus de portes ouvertes pour mon avenir...

- Je vois. Malheureusement, à moins d'avoir un niveau Aspic en sortilège et de suivre une formation spécialisée, aucun livre ne vous sera intellectuellement accessible. Toutefois, si cela vous intéresse, j'ai en ma possession un vieux manuel d'initiation sur la fabrication de baguettes magiques. Tout est très simplifié, mais les notions de bases que j'ai évoqué plus tôt y sont expliquées. Si cela vous intéresse, je vous l'offre.

- Merci infiniment.

- Non, c'est moi qui vous remercie. J'ai longtemps attendu de voir un sorcier aussi en harmonie avec sa baguette. Peut-être qu'une synchronisation absolue n'est pas qu'une utopie, finalement...

Harry ne comprit pas ce qu'avait voulu sous-entendre Mr Ollivander, mais il ne pouvait s'y attarder. Il devait rentrer au Chaudron Baveur avant la nuit, ce qui lui laissait juste le temps de rentrer. Prenant ses affaires, il sortit en hâte, après avoir une fois de plus remercié le vieux fabriquant de baguettes.

* * *

Bien, ce sera tout pour ce chapitre.

Le prochain arrivera... Euh... Il arrivera... Bah en temps voulu. Pas trop tard quand même.

A présent, c'est votre tour: une rewiew ?


End file.
